Hands
by simon22cat
Summary: BtVSLoTR crossover-WillowHaldir Someone has wandering hands.
1. Default Chapter

Hands

Rating: PG-13 maybe R

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

Warnings: Nothing really naughty

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: After Season 7 for BtVS. LoTR any time

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

CHAPTER ONE

How Does the Talan Stay in the Tree?

No matter what she wore to bed or what position she laid in, Willow always found herself in Haldir's arms. Naked. With his hands somewhere on her person. Usually those hands were doing something very naughty, like right now.

Willow moaned in her sleep as Haldir's hands slid further over her body. The one hand that was cupping her breast moved to give the same attention to the other one. As the hand that was not too busy wandered further down her body, Willow awoke with a gasp, "Stop that."

"Hum?", was the only reply she got out of him.

"You do know that your sneaky hands are the reason we are in the current condition we are in right now?", asked Willow as she turned her very pregnant body over to look at her husband.

"But meleth nin, was it not fun getting there?", an amused Haldir asked.

Willow thinking back to that one night of many spent in passion with her silver haired lover, "That part was definitely way fun but I would have to say the rest has not been a picnic." She was silent for a moment, "I think I gacked on poor Elladan at least three times before he learned to keep his distance. And fainting on Elrond during that time when they came to Lorien, that was really fun."

Haldir could feel a eye roll coming on as she continued, " Let's not forget to mention the weight gain. I feel like a beached whale, how does the talan stay in the tree?", Willow ended with a sob.

Chuckling softly he kissed her forehead, "Do not worry about the talan it is not going anywhere. It is very secure." At her noise of protest Haldir shushed her, "Go to sleep my Red-Witch. You need your strength; our son will soon be born."

"Daughter."

"Son."

"Daughter."

"Go to sleep!"

An hour later listening to the red haired witch sleeping, Haldir let his thoughts wander remembering the day they found out they where to be parents. Lord Elrond of Imladris and his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, were coming to Caras Gladhon for a rare visit. Haldir had gone to the fences along with his brothers Orophin and Rumil to meet the party from Rivendell.

"Brother you are quiet this morn.", came from Orophin, "Surely there is nothing amiss in your little love talan?"

"Maybe he just misses his Willow-tree.", came from Rumil.

Haldir grunted.

"Very surly this morning.", said Orophin.

Silence meet that remark and then, "Willow has been ill the last few mornings. The smell of food or even the smell of the flowers makes her violently ill." Haldir let out a frustrated sigh before continuing, "She has not been able to eat anything other then water and lembas bread. I worry greatly for her."

Rumil, ever helpful, "Have faith brother, for one of the greatest healers in all of Arda travels to Lothlorien this very day. If there is anything wrong with her then surely Lord Elrond will be able to heal her."

meleth nin-my love

Any translations were taken from the Council of Elrond site


	2. Hands upon the Bowstring

Hands

For disclaimer and stuff see chapter one

Status: WIP

Time: BtVS: After season 7 LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before The Ring War

Chapter Two

Hands Upon the Bowstring

"Suilad, hir nin.", Haldir greeted Elrond. "I trust your journey was uneventful."

"Suilad, Marchwarden", replied the Lord of Rivendell. "Our travels were not as peaceful as to be hoped or looked for. Agents of the Dark Lord followed our steps thru the Misty Mountains."

"Yrch", answered the gray clad Marchwarden. "The rivers have long defended us, but they are a sure guard no more; for the Shadow has crept northward all about us.1 Each season the Orcs grow bolder."

"Indeed, it seems our hands are more often upon the bowstring then the harp."2, was Elronds answer. Glancing at his sons and Haldir's brothers conversing, "My own children suffer from a rage that is long lived. They go reckless and uncaring into battle with any Orc that cross their path, all the while seeking revenge for their mother. I have hoped this visit with their grandparents will help to ease their hearts." Celebrian, wife of Elrond and daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, was captured over two hundred years ago by Orcs while traveling to Lothlorien. Before her rescue by Elladan and Elrohir she was tortured and tormented by the evil creatures. Elrond, able to only heal her abused body could do nothing for her wounded and tired soul. After a year of living with the dark stain upon her soul, Celebrian departed into the West, crossing over the sea to Valinor. The leaving of his wife was felt by all at Rivendell but his sons were the worst, unable to deal with what they had found upon their mother's rescue.

Squinting at the darkening skies Haldir asked, "How does the Lady Arwen fare?"

"My daughter is saddened by the loss of her mother but unlike her brothers she does not ride out against the foul creatures of Sauron." Pausing to listen to the thunder Elrond continued, "Arwen has come to terms with the only hope of healing for her mother lies in Valinor."

"Estle. Hope. That is all you can have hir nin." At the start of a gentle rain falling Haldir suggested, "Lord Elrond shall we continue onto the city? Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn await your arrival."

"Yes," replied the dark haired lord. "It would not do to keep Galadriel waiting," speaking of his formidable mother-in-law, "especially since she mentioned something about a reception."

"Mmm, I thinkshewantstointroducemywifetoyou."

"What was that?"

"I said I think she wants to introduce my wife to you."

"Wife?" asked Elrond as one eyebrow arched towards his hairline.

"Wife?", mouthed Elladan to his twin. His brother raised his eyebrow in a remarkable impression of his father and asked Rumil, "Haldir finally found someone to bind with? How did that happen?"

Rumil unable to help himself snorted before answering, "She is a witch and a stranger to these lands. She probably did not know any better."

"Oh, brother do not forget to mention she is human." came from a smirking Orophin

Elrohir unable to believe what he heard, Haldir bonded, to a human, had to ask Rumil to repeat what he said.

"I said our surly brother of a Marchwarden is bonded to a _human_ witch who is a stranger to these lands.

"I thought that is what you said. Just making sure.", came the reply from the still unbelieving Peredhil.

"Wait till you meet her.", came from Orophin. "She can say very many words at one time without pausing for a breath. She causes Haldir to roll his eyes at an alarming rate."

"Orophin. Rumil. Time to move.", called out Haldir as he and Elrond passed the two of them.

"The Lady is holding a reception upon your arrival to the city. There you will be able to meet with Haldir's wife.", Rumil informed the Imladris twins as the group made its way to the gates of the city.

Several Hours Later

"I can not wait to see what type of woman who would be willing to bind herself to your brother.", came from one of the dark haired brothers.

"You would be surprised.", was the answer as the group entered the city of Caras Gladhon.

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers it is nice to know that someone other then my friends are reading this.

According to Appendix B of The Lord of the Rings: "2509 Celebrian, journeying to Lorien, is waylaid in the Redhorn Pass, and receives a poisoned wound."

The major battles of the Ring War occurred in the year of 3019 of the Third Age

Suilad-Greetings

hir nin-my lord

Yrch-Orcs

Peredhil-the Half-elven

Any translations were taken from the Council of Elrond site

1 & 2-Taken directly from chapter VI of The Fellowship of the Ring


	3. Sauron Himself is Leading the Way

Hands

Rating: R

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Paring: Willow/Haldir

Warning: Nothing really naughty

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7 LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Status: WIP

Disclaimer: All things from BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Additional Disclaimer: Most of this was written under the influence of sinus/cold medication. So if it is a little off let's blame the NyQuil.

Chapter Three

Sauron Himself is Leading the Way

Listening to the pre-dawn sounds of the city Willow watched as Haldir sat on the end of the bed and braided his hair into the warrior braids that many of the Galadhrim favored, knowing they kept his long silvery hair out of his face. Her gaze was drawn to his hands as they fastened the closures of his gray tunic. Hands that held such power, they could cause death to his enemies or give her much orgasmic pleasure. 'Much orgasmic pleasure. Good grief, I sound like Anya,' Willow mused quietly to herself, 'Hmm, I haven't thought of Sunnydale and the Scoobies in a really long time. I wonder what brought that...'

"Meleth nin? What is going through that mind of yours this early in the morn? I can see you are thinking about something." Haldir interrupting Willow's mental rambling.

"I was thinking if I didn't feel so icky I would drag you back to bed for a good-bye snuggle."

"Just a 'snuggle'? Are you sure that is all you want?" Haldir asked as he turned and edged his way back up the bed.

She giggled as he reached her and placed a kiss upon her mouth. Breathing in his scent that was so unique to him, wood and spice, Willow sighed, took another breath and then...

"Haldir, let me up."

"What. I am," as he kissed her again, "busy."

"Let me up!"

Willow began to struggle against him trying to get him to release her. Only when her knee came a little too close to his elfhood did he release her. Watching her sky clad body race to the bathing chamber, Haldir rolled his eyes and followed her. Finding Willow once again bent over a chamber pot, heaving the contents of last night's supper, he pulled her long red hair back from her face.

"I think I am dying. There can be no other explanation."

"You are not dying, meleth nin. Tis no more then a 'bug'as you called it the other night."

"Well you try getting thru the morning without yucking it up." Willow retorted before she rinsed her mouth.

"Ahh, but I am not the one who insisted on dancing in the rain the other evening, now am I?"

"Sometimes I hate you." replied Willow as she shrugged on a robe covering her body from his gaze.

"No you do not." Haldir watched as she made her way over to the table and sat down. Handing her a piece of lembas bread and a glass of water he instructed her to eat as he went to collect his weapons.

"Damn arrogant elf." Willow mumbled as she took a bite of the sweet elvish waybread.

"I did hear that.", came from across the room.

"Damn arrogant elf with his superior hearing. Must be those pointy ears. That's the only explanation. It has too be. Can't ever sneak anything by him. Noo, not Mister I-hear-everything-with-my-sexy-pointy-ears." Willow rambled on.

For the second time that morning Haldir rolled his eyes and did the one thing guaranteed to shut her up. He pulled her from her chair, ignoring her startled squeak, and soundly kissed her. Willow snaked an arm around his neck and ran her fingers thru his hair. Haldir moaned against her mouth, holding her closer as he deepened the kiss. Willow could feel the evidence of his affection pressing against her as he slowly traced a pattern upon her back with his nimble archer fingers.

Breaking the kiss, she gazed into his ocean blue eyes. " Sneaky elf. You know I can't think when you do that."

"That is the plan."

A knock upon the door of their talan interrupted anything further that might have been said or done. With a grumble of dissatisfaction , Haldir called out to whomever was at the door. "The fires of Mordor had better be raining down up Lothlorien and Sauron himself is leading the way. This better be important!"

"Mibo orch!"

Haldir stomped (well stomped for an elf) over to the door and wrenched it open. Any retort that was on his lips died as he saw who was at door.

"Rumil. Orophin. Should have known that it was the two of you." Haldir flung over his shoulder as he made his way back into the main chamber of their dwelling.

"Mae govannen and good morning to you too brother. Did you forget that we have an appointment this morn?"

"Rumil, don't tease your brother." Willow gently admonished the younger brother. "You know how cranky he gets when his smoochies are interrupted."

"We interrupted smoochies?", came from an amused Orophin.

At that Haldir let out a growl and moved towards the door. Willow beat him there, shoving the two laughing brothers out the door.

"Are you sure you have to go to the fences this morning?"

"Yes, I cannot leave the arrival of Lord Elrond to my warg-born brothers."

"Lord Elrond important?" asked Willow as she watched him place the long curved, wicked looking sword in its scabbard at his hip.

Fastening the buckles of the quiver across his chest , Haldir looked up at her and answered. "Yes, meleth nin, he is very important. Not only is he the Lord and Lady's son-in-law but he is also a great Elf Lord in his own right."

Shouldering the great curved bow of the Galadhrim, Haldir went to the door. "There will be a reception upon his arrival to the city. Plan on attending."

Willow just arched an eyebrow at the high-handed remark. She stalked over to the door and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his mouth down for a kiss.

A strangled sound came from outside the talan.

"Ai! Stop that!"

"If you two continue we will never get to the border this day!"

Haldir shot his brothers an evil glare and kissed Willow upon the nose. "Do be good today."

Hearing Willow mutter a few words Haldir felt a ghosting caress across his backside. "I'll try. I think I will go bother Celeborn today. He has some new transcripts that the inner nerd in me is itching to get at."

"Behave!"

After Willow had done her morning meditations, she dressed herself in a pale blue long flowing gown and made ready for her day. Leaving the talan Willow allowed her gaze to fall upon the city of the tree people; watching as the bustling city came to life under the weak morning sun. Noticing Lord Celeborn strolling on the walkways, Willow made her way to him.

"Mae govannen, Celeborn."

"Well met too you, little tree. I trust all is well this morning."

Willow nodded her head in agreement and then asked about the recently arrived transcripts. She hurried off after Celeborn gave his approval for her use of his library.

Standing on the walkway, watching Haldir's wife rush off, Celeborn cocked his head, the only one able too hear his wife, Galadriel. "No we should not tell them. Let it be a surprise."

Several hours after the weak morning sun gave way to a cloudy rain filled afternoon; Willow was deep into reading the secrets of lembas baking when she received her summons to the Great Hall in the main talan. The Rivendell party had arrived.

meleth nin-my love

mibo orch!-go kiss an orc!

mae govannen-well met

Any translations were taken from the council of elrond website


	4. Pay Attention to the Conversation

HANDS  
  
Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood  
  
Rating: PG-13 maybe R  
  
Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance  
  
Pairing: Willow/Haldir  
  
Warnings: Nothing really naughty: mild language, mild sexual situations  
  
Summary: Someone has wandering hands  
  
Time: BtVS: after season 7 LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War  
  
Feedback: Always welcome  
  
Disclaimer: All things from BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except an OC'S that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.  
  
Beta: Wasn't that one of those little VCR type things from the 80's?  
  
Additional Disclaimer: Most of this was written under the influence of sinus/cold medication. So if it is a little off let's blame the NyQuil.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Pay Attention to the Conversation  
  
Several hours after the weak morning sun gave way to a rain filled afternoon, Willow was deep into the secrets of lembas baking. 'That's just gross, where do they find something like that? Come on they are the Eldar. Ya think they could find something other then...,' Willow's mental ramblings where disturbed by a knock upon the library door. She raised her head from the transcript she was reading to see who was at the door.  
  
Tolorn, a member of the Lady's Guard, held a missive in his hand. Placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head in greeting, "Hiril nin, greetings. Captain Haldir sends his request for your presence within the hour at the top of the main mallorn."  
  
Watching the tall slender guard for a few moments, Willow snorted and held out her hand. "Pish, Tolorn you know as well as I do that my husband wasn't that polite about it."  
  
"True, my lady. But at least it did sound nicer the way I phrased it," was the laughing answer. Placing Haldir's note in her hand, Tolorn bowed his head once again and turned to leave.  
  
"Why that arrogant, good-for-nothing, sneaky elf," fumed Willow as she read the hastily scrawled note.  
Willow,  
Be at the main mallorn within the hour.  
Green dress.  
Wear something nice.  
H.  
  
"Green dress! Why the nerve of him! He knows how much I hate it when he goes all Mister Marchwarden bossy pants on me!" Willow could be heard grumbling to herself as she passed Tolorn on the walkway.  
  
'I do not envy the Captain when she catches up with him,' thought the Guard as the red headed whirlwind swept by him.

An hour later a peach clad Willow sat in front of her mirror putting the finishing touches to her hair. Several gowns, all green were laid out on the bed behind her. Thinking one more time of Haldir's note she sent her husband a mental poke to his arrogant behind. 'There. That will give him something to think about.'

Haldir had raised his wine goblet to his mouth when he felt Willow's mental jab. It was quite forceful, he nearly dropped his drink.  
  
"Marchwarden are you unwell?" Asked Lord Elrond.  
  
"No, it is just my wife and her displeasure with the note I sent her."  
  
Haldir allowing his mind to contact Willow, could feel her emotions swirling near the surface. 'Peace my love. Think nothing of the note. I just wanted to repay you for that caress this morning. I have thought of nothing else all day long,' Haldir sent towards her.  
  
'Hrmp.' Was the only reply he received from her, along with another ghosting caress to his backside, this one much more erotic then the last. He could fell her warm hands running over his body, wreaking havoc with his self-control.  
  
'Willooow, stop that.' Haldir was having a hard time paying attention to what was going on around him as he felt another teasing touch. His wife's not so gentle teasing was causing blood to rush to an area on his body that he would rather not think about at this time. Particularly since right at this moment his was trying to pay attention to the conversation between Lady Galadriel and Elrond.  
  
"Haldir."  
  
"Haldir."  
  
He could feel the tips of ears turning red, feeling caught like an elfling doing something naughty, at the sound of the Lady's voice. Tugging on his tunic to smooth out an imaginary wrinkle, Haldir turned his attention back to the conversation going on around him.  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
Haldir could hear Willow laughing as she mentally pulled away,leaving him in peace.

Upon their arrival to the city, Elladan broke away from the group after catching a glimpse of an old friend.  
  
"Brother do no tarry. Grandmother desires our presence this evening." Elrohir called out to his brothers retreating form. A raised hand in acknowledgment was all that Elrohir received from his twin.  
  
After spending an hour in conversation with Tolorn, Elladan made his way to the main mallorn where members of his family awaited at the top. Before mounting the steps he placed a hand upon the great gray tree trunk and whispered a greeting to the spirit of the massive tree. As one of the Fair Folk, Elladan was in harmony with his surroundings; able to hear the silent language of the forest. After reaching the half way mark, he came upon a slight red-haired figure, attempting to catch her breath.  
  
"Whew, I really need to cut back on the lembas either that or my dress has shrunk." Willow said out loud, squinting at the setting sun, which had came out after the rain had ended. Less then a month ago she had made the long climb to the top with little effort and now she felt as if she had just ran through the Sunnydale Cemetery with the minions of the Master chasing after her.  
Drawing in a deep breath she started to climb when a hand upon her arm stopped her.  
  
"Hiril nin, a niron i dulu nin?" was asked by the dark haired Peredhil.  
  
"What?" Willow asked as she turned to face the one who spoke. "Yes, I mean help would be of the nice. Seems that everything is spinning around. Just wait till I get my hands on that arrogant, pointy-eared elf. It's his fault I am late. Green dress indeed. That bossy pants. I' going to..."  
  
She was interrupted by a short bark of laughter. Willow raised an eyebrow and looked at the dark haired stranger. "I don't believe I know you, do I?" She had yet to see an elf in Lorien with hair the color of his, most of the elves in the Golden Wood where of lighter coloring, with either golden or silvery tresses.  
  
"Goheno nin, I am Elladan of Rivendell. You must be Willow, the wife of Haldir. I have already heard a great deal about you."  
  
"Yup, that would be me. Elladan of Rivendell, I hope that all you heard about me was good cause if it wasn't then it is probably not the truth." she replied with a smile.  
  
"I assure you everything Rumil and Orophin had to say was 'good'." Offering her his arm, Elladan asked, "Would you care to continue?"  
  
Placing her hand on his arm, Willow nodded her head in agreement as they started up the stairs, continuing their journey.  
  
"Rumil and Orophin you say? I would not trust those two for a second." was all Willow had to say about her mischievous brother-in-laws.  
  
A/N: Friday nightpuppytelephone wire=Telephone company will not be out until Tuesday between 9:00 and 11:00am to fix said chewed wires=no internet service until then. Ugghh!  
A big BIG thank you to my friend Flowie for letting my use her computer to post this piece.  
  
Again thank you to everyone who is reading this, it just tickles me pink to know that others are reading this.  
  
mallorn tree-huge trees of Lothlorien Hiril nin-My lady Hiril nin, a niron i dulu nin?-My lady, do you want my help?  
Goheno nin-Forgive me 


	5. Honey, how old are you?

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: R

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

Warnings: Nothing really naughty-mild language; mild sexual situations

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Additional Disclaimer: Most of this was written under the influence of sinus/cold medication. So if it is a little off let's blame the NyQuil.

Chapter Five

Honey, how old are you?

The sound of laughter reached Elronds ears long before the source reached him. The dark hair and the red hair of the two that everyone was waiting on came into view as Elrohir and Willow reached the top of the stairs. The Lady of Light went forward to greet her grandson and the wife of the Captain. "My dears, it is nice that you finally graced us with your presence." Kissing Willow on the forehead. "You tease your husband without mercy. It is most cruel of you."

"He deserved it. The big ole bossy pants."

" It was amusing to see his ears turn a very delightful shade of red. I have not seen that color on him since he was a small elfling and caught doing something he should not have been doing. His brothers are a different tale though."

"I think Haldir said something about his brothers being warg-born."

"Remind me to tell you one day how I sought my revenge against Celeborn after he had incurred my displeasure. It was much more amusing." With a small laugh Galadriel led Elrohir and Willow across the floor to where the others awaited.

As Willow made her way across the room, she could see another dark haired stranger standing in a small circle that included Haldir and Celeborn. The elf in question was tall and slender as was common with the race of the Fair Folk. An air of sadness surrounded him like a visible oppressive shroud. The sorrow of this elf was exactly the same that Elrohir himself carried. This could mean only one thing, this was the son-in-law of the Lord and Lady, and the father of Elrohir, her newly found friend.

"Oh my."

"Oppressive is it not? Celeborn and I have hope that this visit will do much to ease their hearts. My daughter would not have wanted her family to suffer so. Elrond fades a little each day with the passing of Celebrian. The only thing that keeps him here is his children and of course the part that is yet to be played in the future. There is still much left undone."

"Children? Elrohir and Arwen?"

"There is also another son, Elladan, whom you will meet tonight."

Watching the peach clad form of his wife making her way thru the crowd, Haldir could not but help to smile. "My lords, the missing have arrived." Waiting for Willow to reach his side, Haldir sipped on his wine. As she reached him, Haldir could feel her love for him wash over him.

"Well now, who is this creature?"

"Hir nin, allow me to present my wife, Willow of Sunnydale."

"Hiril nin." Elrond placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head in greeting.

"Willow, this Lord Elrond of Rivendell. He has traveled to Lorien with his sons Elladan and Elrohir. I can see that you are already familiar with this one." Haldir nodded his head in greeting to Elrohir.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Sunnydale, that is an unusual sounding name. One that is not recognizable to me."

"Well my lord..."

" Please call me Elrond."

"Well Elrond, Sunnydale is an unusual place. Filled with all sorts of nasties."

A highly arched eyebrow was the response that Willow received from the Lord of Imladris.

"Nasties?"

"Ai! Do not get her started or we will never get to eat."

Peering over Haldir's shoulder, Willow spotted Rumil. "Remember that when you come knocking on my talan door the next time an orc sticks you with his blade or for some other trivial thing you might want, Rumil."

At the sound of Orophins laughter, Willow turned to face her other brother-in-law. "The same goes for you too mister." It did not take him long to be silent. Willow has always in the past been there whenever the two brothers needed her and both of the brothers were very fond of her.

"Come brother let us retire before wear out our welcome," a laughing Rumil said to his older sibling. "Lets take ourselves across the room to where a kinder heart may await us."

Watching the two walk away Elrond could not but help himself from laughing at the antics of the younger brothers of Haldir. "They remind me of my own sons before that dark day that took their mother away. Elladan and Elrohir use to be overfilled with mirth and now a shadow hangs over them."

"Give it time Elrond. All will be well in the end."

"I truly hope you are right Celeborn. I do not think Rivendell could suffer another loss such as that."

Glancing at Willow, who had moved away from the group, Elrond asked about her. "What of the Captain's wife? Not much was said about her on the journey to the city."

"Ah, most interesting. Is she not? A stranger to these lands the past seventy years."

"Seventy years you say? I must hear this tale."

"Willow," Celeborn asked of her, "Please come here for Elrond desires to hear your story."

Turning at the sound of Celeborns voice, Willow felt the room tip. "Whoa horsey."

Seeing her falter, Elrond took a few steps in her direction. Willow felt as if the room was trying to slip off the great mallorn. The last thing she remembered before everything went dark was looking up into Elronds eyes and thinking 'What sad puppy-dog eyes.'

Haldir sat beside Willow holding her hand. The sight of his beloved collapsing into Elronds arms was enough to scare a few years off of his long life. Praying to every god known to the Elven peoples and a few unknown, he waited for her to awaken. After a silent Elrond examined her, he allowed Celeborn and Galadriel into the room. Willow could hear voices talking above as she regained her senses. Trying to figure out how she became lying down when the last time she checked she was in a upright position, Willow listened quietly to the conversation going on around her.

"And then she said it was in a galaxy far, far away and a long time ago."

"What a strange tale she tells."

"Hey, she is right here."

At the sound of Willows voice all conversation stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, Haldir lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the knuckles of her hand. "Meleth nin, do not ever do that again. I felt my heart stop when you fainted."

"Fainted? I fainted? That is it, I know I am dying!"

A chuckle came from the corner of the room. As Elrond stepped further into the light he said, "No you are not dying. A few months will resolve your problem."

"Huh?", was the only intelligent thing Willow could think to say.

"Congratulations are in order. Haldir and you are to be parents."

"What?"

"Pregnant?"

"There is a elfling on its way," a laughing Galadriel reaffirmed the two dumbstruck parents to be. "We have known for a time and were waiting for you to figure it out for yourself Willow."

"An elfling? How did that happen?" Haldir was still trying to get his mind around this one.

"How did that happen? Honey, how old are you?", Willow asked of her bewildered husband. "I would think an elf of your age would have figured out by now where elflings come from."

"But, but elves only reproduce during a time of peace."

"I can think of at least one peaceful night in recent memory. It was peaceful all night long."

"But, but we did not agree to this."

"Haldir stop. You are not sounding very intelligent right at this moment. I don't know about you but I can remember thinking about having children that night. How about you?"

"Vaguely ..."

"Enough. Haldir take your wife home and put her to bed," a very amused Elrond commanded. "I will be along tomorrow to see how you are feeling. I would also like to hear the telling of your arrival to Arda."

"As will I little tree. I want to hear the tale of your arrival once again." Celeborn never tired of hearing Willows account of her arrival to Middle Earth.

Later that night as Willow was lying in bed, she still could not believe what Elrond had said to her. "Pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm gonna be a mother. I don't think I can do this Haldir. My parents were never around, how am I suppose to know what to do with a small child? What if I turn all evil again? What if..."

"Shush, my love. All will be well."

"But..."

"No buts. Relax and go to sleep. We will think about this tomorrow." Haldir placed his hand over her eyes, sending her into sleep. Unknown to Willow, many of Haldir's thoughts ran like hers.

'A elfling. Sweet Eru. What to do?'

A/N: For some reason this chapter was hard to get started.

Hir nin-My lord

Hiril nin-My lady

Imladris-Rivendell

Meleth nin-My love

All translations where taken from the website

****


	6. From Beneath You, It Devours

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: R

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

Warnings: **NAUGHTY HANDS WARNING**

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Chapter Six

From Beneath You, It Devours

Haldir was dreaming of small elflings with red hair and blue eyes. First, one became two, and then two became four, and four became eight, and so on. Soon the little ones overran the dreamscape; shrieking and wreaking havoc to everything they touched. The mirror of the Lady drained and overturned. The library Celeborn was so proud of going up in flame. Talans knocked out of the mallorn trees. His beloved bow unstrung and broken into pieces. Orophin and Rumil tied together by their knotted hair. The smallest of the hellions leading an Orc army thru the heart of the city. 'Sweet Eru. I did this,' was the only thing his horrified mind could think of. The dream continued to get worse, each image produced more horrendous then the last. Until finally Willow appeared and with a wave of her hand, she banished the redheaded demons from his dreams, sending them away. Hopefully somewhere more fitting for them, like Mordor. 'No. Wait. That would be a bad idea. Would not want to give Sauron any ideas...' With a silent indrawn breath, Haldir awoke from his dream. As his eyes refocused Haldir became aware of Willow running her hands over his body. Everywhere. For one so slight she had an impressive reach. The tips of his ears tingled as she ran a fingernail over the edge of a sensitive ear. A finger drawn over his lips. A gentle caressing stroke to his chest. A light whispery touch to his nipple. The hand wandered further down his chest, joined by the other hand. Down the questing hands went until stopped by the ties on his sleeping pants. Sliding her hands under the waistband, Willow reached her prize. Setting a lazy rhythm, Willow stroked him, continuing what she had started the previous night when he had been in the company of the Lady.

"Meleth nin, stop before you get something started you cannot finish."

"What do you mean something I can't finish? Do you know something I don't?"

With a low growl Haldir rolled, pulling Willow under him. Settling between her thighs, his arousal coming to rest at the juncture of her legs, Haldir moved against her. The resulting moan of pleasure that came from his wife was like the sweetest music to his ears, causing him to become harder then he thought possible. Glancing at the rising sun he asked, "Do you realize the morning sun has started its journey through the sky? Remember that Lord Elrond and Celeborn are coming this morning for a visit?"

With a few words mumbled under her breath, Haldir suddenly found their positions reversed, with Willow straddling his body. "Do I care that the sun has risen? Celeborn and Elrond can wait." Another spell whispered found Haldir without clothing as Willow settled herself more firmly over his body. Continuing her gentle teasing, Willow kissed and nibbled her way back up to his mouth, stopping long enough to ask if he had finally figured out where elflings came from.

"Aye," was the moaned answer. After that the only sounds coming from the bedchamber where breathy moans and whispered sounds of pleasure as the two lovers welcomed the morning.

****

XXXXXXXX

Later that morning as Willow was finishing dressing there was a knock on the talan door. She heard Haldir greet whoever was at the door and as he invited them in she could fell the presence of the two ancient souls. Stepping through the doorway with a silly grin plastered on her face, Willow entered the living area and greeted her guests.

"Suilad this fine morning, my lords."

"Mae govannen, little tree."

"Good morning Willow. How are you feeling this morn? Any sickness?"

At that innocent question Willow could feel her face turn red, embarrassed beyond belief. But that did not stop her from sticking her foot in it. She could not help herself, with a quick glance at her husband, Willow opened her mouth and said, "I feel great. No sickness today for me. Nope. None. Nadda. I think Haldir and I came up with a pretty good solution. I didn't even think about getting sick. Nope, that was the farthest thing from my mind."

With each sentence one of the Rivendell lords impressive eyebrows rose higher on his forehead. Willow had a mental image of Elronds eyebrows leaping off his face and chasing her around the room. She could not help herself, the insane giggle building in her irrupted when Elrond asked the question.

"Pray, tell me what solution that might be."

Sending a blushing Willow away for refreshments before she could say any more, Haldir hastily said, "The solution is of a more private nature Lord Elrond."

It took a moment for the meaning to set in but once it did Elrond himself was lightly blushing. Celeborn lightheartedly clapped his son-in-law on the back. "Did not expect that one, did you Elrond? You cannot tell me that you yourself could not have come up with a better solution then that."

****

XXXXXXXX

'Why didn't I just say I attacked my husband and rode him like a pony? Like that would have been so much better.' was the thoughts that went through the mind of the redhead as she returned with refreshments. The scene that greeted her was very odd. Celeborn had tears in his eyes, almost as if he had been laughing hysterically and Elrond was kind of... pink in the face? Willow sat the tray down she was carrying and walked over to Haldir. "Honey are you ok? You look a little peaked."

"Do not ask. You do not want to know."

Willow deciding she had embarrassed herself for one day let the matter drop. Setting out the steaming cups of tea she looked at Elrond and raised an eyebrow. "Was there something you wanted to ask me?" she asked of the Elven-Lord.

"Celeborn told me last night that you have been here for seventy years. I would like to hear your tale."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, from the beginning if possible."

"From the beginning. Where to start?" Anything else that she might have said was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rising to answer the door Willow was surprised to see Elrohir. "Good morning. What brings you here Elrohir?"

"You are mistaken hiril nin", said the dark haired visitor, "for I am not Elrohir but Elladan."

"Huh?"

A laughing Elrohir stepped around his brother into the room. "Good morning fair Willow. We wanted to see how you are and to hear your tale. And to rescue you from these three if the need be."

Twins! Willow looked the both of them over unable to discern any differences. They were impossible to tell apart, right down to the last strand of hair. At the sight of the identical handsome faces and dark hair, Willow was beginning to feel very sorry that she was married. Oh, and pregnant too. 'What I could do with a jar of chocolate sauce and some ice cream. Mmm, ice cream. I wonder if they even have ice cream in Middle Earth. I should ask Celeborn, he is known as the wise after all.' Willow's ode to ice cream was interrupted as she followed the brothers into the living area and they were greeted by the others. Seeing the dreamy look on the face of his wife, Haldir merely rolled his eyes and mentioned for Willow to sit next to him. As everyone settled back in Elrond motioned for Willow to continue.

Willow took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts for a moment and then started to speak. "The place I came from is called Sunnydale. The Hellmouth. And it is guarded by a Slayer."

"Slayer?" was the question asked by one of the brothers. "We know Glorfindel, he is a slayer of Balrogs."

"No Elladan, not that kind of slayer but I would not doubt that Buffy could slay a Balrog. A Slayer is the one girl in all of the world with the strength and power to fight the forces of evil. As Giles always told us 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' But Buffy was not alone. Along with Xander and myself, Buffy had friends. She called me her 'Big Gun' at one time. Along with Buffy and her Watcher, Giles, we helped to guard the Hellmouth."

Taking a sip of her tea, Willow gazed at her audience before continuing. "The Hellmouth is exactly what it sounds like, a doorway to Hell. The mystical energies converge there drawing to it vampires, demons, and every sort of nasty thing possible. There was an apocalypse at least once a week. Then one day the First knocked on the door wanting in. Buffy and the Scoobies saved the world many times over but this time we were fighting a fight we didn't know if we could win."

At that point Elrond broke into the conversation asking, "The First?"

"Yes the First. 'From beneath you, it devours.' The origin of all evil known to man and it was coming to take over the world. It started out by trying to kill all of the potential Slayers, meaning to end the line of the Slayer, for when one dies another is called. We attempted to gather as many of the girls as possible before the Bringers could find them. We brought the ones we could find to Buffy's house in Sunnydale and for a while we called it Slayer Central. Try living in house of hyperactive teenage girls. Not fun. By then Faith, another Slayer, had joined us."

With a look of confusion on his face, Elrohir asked, "Another Slayer? I thought you said Buffy was the Chosen One."

"She was but Faith being called was the result of the first time Buffy died."

"First time she died? How many times did she die?"

"Several times. Just couldn't keep that girl down. Shortly after Buffy came to Sunnydale she died for a few minutes. But that was all it took for Kendra to be called. After Kendra was killed Faith was called and ever since then there has been two Slayers. The second time Buffy died we should have left her dead but I could not do that, so four months after her death I returned her to life. This disturbance in the balance of things is what allowed the First to become so powerful. And we were paying for it. All looked hopeless until we finally got a break."

****

XXXXXXXX

__

She had found the scythe. Buffy had found the mystical weapon of the Slayer. Part axe, part scythe, part stake this weapon was hers alone. Only a Slayer could wield it. _And they were going to use it to defeat the First. They were going to win, Buffy just knew deep down in heart. Finding the pagan temple with the old Guardian had boosted her spirits but also that could be contributed to the death of Caleb, the right hand man of the First. Even after Caleb had killed the Guardian, Buffy knew the time was right, the end was near. For Caleb that was. Angel was there and he brought Buffy a gift. He pulled a large silver amulet with a crystal center from his pocket and handed it to Buffy._

"I can already tell you, I have nothing that goes with that.

"It's not for you."

"Splainy?"

Angel smiled before answering, "I don't know everything. It's very powerful and probably dangerous. It has a purifying power...cleansing power...possibly scrubbing bubbles. The translation is ...anyway, it bestows strength to the right person who wears it."

"And the right person is?"

"Someone ensouled but stronger than human. A champion. As in me.

"Or me."

Angel quick to answer. "No. I don't know nearly enough about this to risk you wearing it. Besides you've got that really cool axe-thing going for you."

They continued to talk for several more minutes before Buffy sent Angel on his way, telling him that she needed a second front. Because if they lost it would only a matter of days, possibly hours before the rest of the world was overtaken. She needed to know that someone else would be out there to take up the fight if they failed. After watching Angel walk away from her again, Buffy returned home to find Willow and Giles sitting at the dinning room table researching, looking for an answer on how they are going to survive what was coming. Willow asked the Slayer if she found out anything about the scythe. The answer Buffy gave her was kinda icky. "It slices, dices and makes julienne preacher."

"Caleb?" Giles questioned her.

"I cut him in half."

****

XXXXXXXX

"She cut him in half?" a shocked Elladan asked Willow, unable to believe the strength of this woman she was telling about.

"Hey, the one girl in the world with the strength to fight the forces of evil. Caleb was beyond evil, he got what was coming to him."

"What of the amulet?" Elrohir asked.

"It was given to Spike, a vampire with a soul. The only other one with the strength to wear it. Even if it would cost him his life."

"Even with this powerful medallion that was not enough to win. Was it?" Elrond asked of Willow.

"No. It was not. Buffy came up with a plan. A plan that went beyond anything I'd ever done. I feared a total loss of control, fearing that the spell would take me to the darkest place that I had ever been to...and to what was beyond that."

****

XXXXXXXX

__

Buffy assembled the 'canon fodder' as Anya called them in the front room. This was too important for the S.I.T.'s to not make a decision, a decision that would change the course of their lives and others across the globe forever. Buffy addressed the group. "This is about choices. I believe we can beat this evil. Not when it comes. Not when its army is ready. Now. Tomorrow morning I'm opening the Seal. I'm going down into the Hellmouth and I'm finishing this once and for all. Right now you're asking yourselves what makes this different. 'What makes us anything more then a bunch of girls being picked off one by one.' It's true, none you have the power that Faith and I do. So here's the part where you make a choice. What if could have that power...now? In every generation one Slayer is born because a bunch of men who died thousands of years ago made up that rule. They were powerful men." Stopping Buffy pointed at Willow, who gave a nervous wave to the group. "This woman is more powerful then all of them combined. So I say we change the rule. I say my power should be our power. Tomorrow, Willow will use the essence of the scythe to change our destiny. From now on, every girl in the world who might be a Slayer, will be a Slayer. Every girl who could have the power, will have the power. Slayers...every one of us. Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?"

****

XXXXXXXX

"Did they make the right choice, the choice to change their destiny?" Celeborn asked even though he had heard this story before. No matter how many times he heard this, Celeborn enjoyed hearing the tale.

"Celeborn," Willow said, "I kinda of think ya already know the answer. Now the next morning..."

****

XXXXXXXX

__

The next morning the group made their way to the high school, where the Seal to the Hellmouth was located. As they walked through the school Principal Wood made his speech. "Welcome to Sunnydale High. There's no running in the halls, no yelling, no gum chewing. Apart from that, there's only one rule: if they move, kill them."

Buffy joined Wood at the front of the group and told the potentials to follow Faith and Spike to the basement. Willow was sent in the direction of the principals office, the Seal was directly under his office. The remaining Scoobies split up into groups of two, each taking a defensive position in the school. Buffy joined the group in the basement, standing over the Seal. Taking the knife from Andrew, Faith handed the sharp blade to Buffy. After slashing her hand and holding her bleeding palm over the Seal, Buffy handed the knife to Faith so she could do the same. One by one the girls extend their bleeding palms over the Seal, until it opened. Buffy stared at the open hole and with one glance to Faith she dropped down into the darkness. Faith and the rest of the girls followed right behind her.

While all of this was going on in the basement, Willow had set up in Principal Wood's office. Setting on the floor with the candles and other ritualistic items around her, Willow took the Scythe from Kennedy. Sitting directly across from her, Kennedy told Willow they should be in place.

Drawing in a calming breath, "Okay. Magic time. Are you ready to kill me?", Willow asked her friend.

"Starting to be."

"Good. Fun. Great." Placing her hands on the Scythe, Willow told Kennedy to brace herself.

Kennedy encouraged the redheaded witch by telling her, "Come on, red. Make it happen."

As Willow chanted, the power she was calling on was the most pure and powerful she had ever touched. "Oh...my...goddess!" The Scythe suddenly lit up with a brilliant white light as the magic coming from Willow grew stronger. Kennedy could feel the power surge through her, as could all of the potentials. She glanced up at the witch, amazed at what she saw. Willow was outlined in a glowing white light, the same color her hair had turned. The spell ends, the light diminishes and Willow slumps forward with her hair returning to its natural color.

"You...are a goddess."

"And you're a Slayer." Willow told the newly called girl. Handing the Scythe to Kennedy she told her to get it to Buffy. As Kennedy leaves the room, Willow falls to the side with a silly grin on her face, "That was nifty."

Willow lay on the floor, able to faintly hear the battle taking place below her. She was unable to move, the power of the magic she used had completely drained her. Willow, having no idea how long she had lain on the floor, was surprised when a beam energy came up out of the floor. 'Pretty light. Spike's amulet must have activated. Go Spike!' As the bright light from the energy beam filled the room, a shrouded figure stepped into her view. Willow squinted her eyes trying to make out the figure, it was female shaped that much she knew.

"Willow, your time here is finished." spoke the mysterious figure. "Stay here and die or come with me and have eternal life. There is much left to be done."

Willow watched as the school began to crumble around her. Agreeing to something that would change her life forever, Willow winked out of sight as a large piece of the ceiling fell where she was lying.

****

XXXXXXXX

Silence reigned in the room as Willow finished speaking. But that only last for a second or two.

"Then what happened?"

"Who was the mysterious figure? Why did you make the decision to leave?"

"Did they win?"

Willow raised a hand to shush everyone. "I was twenty three and not ready to die yet, so I went with them. I didn't find out what happened until much later after my arrival to Middle Earth. It was only after I was able to look in the mirror of Galadriel that I found out that they had indeed succeeded. That once again the Slayer saved the world. Or rather the Slayers. That Spike and Anya had both lost their lives. I never did find out who sent me here. I would like to thank them because when I awoke, I woke up in Hell."

At that point Haldir took over with the tale.

****

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything remotely naughty so please bear with me and I will soon return you to your regularly scheduled program.

Meleth nin-My love

Suilad-Greetings

Mae govannen-Well met

Hiril nin-My lady

Balrog-A demon of fire that serves the dark forces

Elvish was taken from the Council Of Elrond website

The dialogue for the Buffy part was taken from the episode 'Chosen'

Kennedy and Willow...blinks and shivers...never did care for that pairing. So in this story they are just friends.

****


	7. Tears of Pain and Hoplessness

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: R

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

Warnings: **NAME CALLING;** **VIOLENCE; ATTEMPTED NON-CON**

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Chapter Seven

Tears of Pain and Hopelessness

"I was twenty-three and not ready to die yet, so I went with them. I didn't find out what happened until much later after my arrival to Middle Earth. It was only after I was able to look in the mirror of Galadriel that I found out that they had indeed succeeded. That once again the Slayer saved the world. Or rather the Slayers. That Spike and Anya had both lost their lives. I never did find out who sent me here. I would like to thank them because when I awoke, I woke up in Hell."

At that point Haldir took over with the tale.

****

XXXXXXXX

"We had been watching a pack of Uruks for most of the day, waiting for an error in their judgment." Haldir began his part of the narrative. "The pack was not that intelligent but they hungered for 'elf flesh.' And this is what brought them close to Lorien, and when they came, the fell creatures had with them a daughter of Man. Willow. She had been in their company for at least half of the day. By sunset they had reached the edge of the woods."

'Poor Willow,' thought a sympathetic Elladan. Like his brother, the more time he spent in this woman's company, the more he came to like her. Last night after hearing his brother, Elrohir, speak of meeting the Marchwarden's wife, Elladan desired to meet with her. The thought of this gentle woman in the hands of those foul beings was enough to make his blood run cold. Elladan fully understood what the orcs are capable of doing to a female, his own mother had suffered a great deal before he and his brother were able to rescue her from the company of orcs that had taken her. The only healing his mother could find was on the shores of Valinor, and on the day she sailed West across the sea he made a vow to rid the earth of many of those sick and twisted servants of the dark lord as he could. Both of the brothers had made this vow, Elrohir and himself would not stop until either one of them was dead or it came time for them to sail West. Thinking of Willow with those creatures made him want to get his sword and to ride out in search of them once again. "Can you tell us what happened? When you woke up?"

Willow let out a shaky breath as Haldir raised their clasped hands and kissed her hand. "I think I can. The memory is still disturbing and unclear to this day."

"It is alright, my love. I am here." Haldir told his wife.

After gracing her husband with a wobbly smile, Willow started to speak.

**__**

XXXXXXXX

__

Willow woke up as a large hand clutched her ankle and pulled her out from underneath the bush she was lying under. The smell alone coming off of this thing was enough to make her wish she was unconscious again.

"Hey boys, look what I found. A tasty treat."

Rolling over at the sound of the harsh voice, Willow closed her eyes at the sight before her and opened her mouth, screaming for all the world to hear. She could feel the long sharp fingernails dig into her scalp as the creature used her hair to pull her off of the ground. Willow clawed at the hand that was wrapped tightly around her hair in a vain attempt to free herself. Her futile attempt only succeeded in making it mad. Letting go of her hair, the orc grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze the breath out of her. Willow struggling, unable to breathe, lashed out with her legs, hoping to land a kick or two. The pain in her foot let Willow know that she had connected with his knee. This only made Gorast madder. He struck her in the face once, twice and then tightened his grip on her throat. Only after her eyes started to roll back in her head did he drop her on the ground. Gasping for air, Willow wiped her bloody nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Filthy whore of Man. I was gonna save you until after we had a bite to eat. Not now." Gorast started to unbuckle his clothing, intent on showing his new toy a lesson. He stopped after hearing his commander's voice, telling him that now was not the time.

"You're lucky girl," sneered Gorast, "We'll have fun later."

Staring at the yellow eyes and sharp teeth of this thing, Willow shuddered. She had no illusions as to what that kind of fun meant. Racking her brain, trying to figure a way out of this, it occurred to her. 'Duh, I'm a witch!' Rising on her trembling legs, Willow stared at the orc. Gathering her power, she whispered a spell that would call upon the element of Fire. Nothing. She tried a different spell. Still nothing. Crap!

"Goddess protect me." Willow said out loud, realizing the power she had called upon in Sunnydale had completely deserted her. Turning, she sprinted for the grove of trees behind her. Willow was half way there before Gorast caught up with her. Before he could touch her, Willow stumbled over a tree root sticking out of the ground, twisting her ankle in the process. With tears of pain and hopelessness in her eyes, she once again rolled over to look at her captor.

"Your Goddess ain't gonna protect you here girlie."

Harsh cackling laughter made Willow realize that she and this thing was not alone. Ranged out behind Gorast, the other Uruks stood in a semi-circle around him. Each one just as ugly and smelly as the next.

"Ya gonna share?" Leered one of the smaller ones.

"Yeah, we wants some of that too," another one of them demanded, absentmindedly scratching himself under his clothes.

"Mine! I found her!"

Pulling a large knife from his belt Gorast attacked, knocking the slighter orc to the ground. The two rolled on the ground, teeth and fist flying, each determined to win. Just when it seemed that the smaller orc had gained the upper hand, Gorast struck out with his blade. Catching the orc in the side with his knife, Gorast was able to roll them over, and come out on top.

'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' Willow thought to herself as she watched the two fight over her. 'Where am I? I have to get out of here!' Watching as Gorast straddled the downed orc, she tried to stand. The ankle she had twisted collapsed under her and once again Willow found herself on the ground. 'Okay, running not a issue here.' Crawling towards what she thought would be safety, Willow made her way towards the strand of trees. She was almost there when several loud roars and harsh barking laughter made her turn around. She wished she hadn't. Turning just in time, Willow watched as Gorast raised both of his arms, the sunlight glinting off the blade in his hands. He drove the blade deep into the neck of the orc underneath him, twisting the blade before he pulled it out. The thick black blood splattered the orcs closest to the combatants. She could hear the wet gurgling sound he made as he died, and the roars of approval from the others was deafening. Without a sound, Willow continued to crawl away. With her head down she did not see the pair of boots standing in her way until she ran into them. Looking up, Willow saw the biggest of these creatures yet. Without a sound it reached down and grabbed her arm, jerking her up off of the ground.

"Where do ya think you're going girl?"

Willow's head snapped back and forth as he shook her with each word. With a painful grip on her forearm, he marched her back to Gorast. Willow struggled to keep up as pain filled step brought her closer to her captor. The Uruk-hai commander tossed her at Gorast, who snarled when she bounced off of his filthy chest.

"You put it on a leash," he told Gorast, "We ain't got no time to play."

Pushing a strand of red hair out of her face, Willow stared at the orc, waiting for his next move. She had not felt this helpless since the early years of the Slayer. At that time it always seemed like she was the hapless victim or the unwilling sacrifice. The nerd. The computer geek. Until she had discovered the Wicca craft. No longer was she the victim, growing with each spell. Sure there had been a few mistakes along the way, like the 'My Will Be Done' spell. But hey, no one really got hurt and Spike and Buffy were able to break off their engagement. Then there was Tara. The soft-spoken witch who was Willow's everything. The two Wicca witches had combined their power, helping the Scoobies in the fight against evil. The day she lost Tara forever was dark day. Willow snapped. After draining the Dark Magic from the spell books at The Magic Box she went after Tara's killer. Darth Rosenberg caught up with Warren, tied him to a tree and proceeded to torture him to death. But that was not enough for Willow, hopped up on dark magic she tried to end the world, to put everyone out of their misery. Only Xander, her bestest friend since childhood, was able to stop her. His love for her was what pulled her back from the brink of destruction and saved the world from blinking out of existence. The power she had used in Sunnydale to activate the Slayer line was the most pure and powerful magic she had ever touched, there was nothing to compare to it. The powerful magic had drained her completely, leaving her weak and helpless, barely able to speak. Unable to defend herself against this pack of demons, she did not know if she was going to get out of this alive.

"What kind of demon are you?"

Angered at her question, Gorast slapped the redhead across the face.

"No demon." Thumping his chest in reply. "The fighting Uruk-hai! Names is Gorast and you're my pet, my whore."

Not able to take anymore of the rough treatment, Willow let her mind be known. "Whore? Pet? Okay Gorast can we stop with the Willow abuse? There really is no reason for all of the hitting, just ask. You know you get more flies with honey then..."

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through out the glade. The other orcs laughed as Willow rubbed a hand across her reddened cheek, tears of pain running down her cheeks

"No talking!" Gorast commanded as he pulled a length of rope from his belt. After tying her hands tightly together, he tucked the end of the rope in his belt. Tugging on the rope, Gorast pulled Willow to him. She closed her eyes at the sight of the sharp teeth coming down towards her face. That is why she did not see the his tongue snake out of his mouth.

"Pain. Fear. It all tastes so good. Keep it coming, whore." The taste of his captive's tears was like sweet ambrosia to the Uruk-hai. The next best thing to actually eating the flesh of the girl.

"Just you wait until we take care of those nasty elves in them accursed woods. You and me are gonna have some real fun, girl."

At the sound of the commander's voice the pack moved out. Gorast tugged on the rope pulling Willow behind him. A sniffling Willow hurried to keep up.

****

XXXXXXXX

They had marched tirelessly for hours, never stopping for a rest. After about five hours of struggling to keep up, she collapsed, unable to go any farther. Gorast never noticed that his prisoner had fallen. Willow tried to keep her head up as she was dragged thru the dirt and gravel, the sharp pebbles cutting into her already abused flesh. Two hours ago Willow would have given anything for a tube of sunscreen, but now the issue of being sunburned was kind of pointless, hopefully the choking dust was doing its part to protect her from the sun.

"Hey, Gorast!" came from the orc behind him, "you tryin to kill your pet?"

With a snarl, Gorast turned and saw a bleeding Willow on the ground. Without a sound he walked up to her and drew back his foot. Willow felt a rib or two crack as he kicked her. This pain was the final straw for her. Rolling her eyes back, Willow succumbed to the darkness that had clouded her vision for the last several miles.

Upon awaking Willow found herself face down over the orc's shoulder. The smell coming off of the nether regions of this creature was enough to make her gag. Raising her head, Willow took in her surroundings. She was surprised that the sun was setting, she must have been out a lot longer then expected. The encroaching forest was being lit up lightening, the promise of the storm to come. Willow was starting to feel light headed and nauseous from all of the time she had spent draped over the shoulder of Gorast. Without a sound Willow took the only means of revenge available to her for all of the ill-treatment that had been heaped upon her. She vomited down the backside of Gorast. And it felt pretty damn good.

****

XXXXXXXX

_   
  
_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing-it means a lot. Catch you all in chapter 8.**

Uruks-Uruk-hai: a breed of orcs that first made an appearance in the later part of the Third Age around 2475. They are larger then normal orcs and have more tolerance to the sun.


	8. This Was Not Looking Good

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: Hard R; **This a dark chapter, please pay attention to the warnings**

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

****

Warnings: NAME CALLING; VIOLENCE; ATTEMPTED NON-CON

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Chapter Eight

This Was Not Looking Good

__

Without a sound Willow took the only means of revenge available to her for all of the ill treatment that had been heaped upon her. She vomited down the backside of Gorast. And it felt pretty damn good.

****

XXXXXXXX

"Wait. You did what?" Asked Elladan.

"I threw up on him. It was his fault for hanging me upside down for most of the day."

**__**

XXXXXXXX

For some reason Gorast did not find it as humorous as the rest of the pack did when Willow vomited. He was kind of mad. Willow again found herself on the ground, as the orc hastily dropped her. Grabbing a hold of her shirt, Gorast hauled the witch to her feet. Swaying unsteadily on her feet, Willow could not keep herself from flinching as the orc drew nearer. Watching as he reached for his knife, Willow tensed, readying to run. She had decided that if this thing was going to kill her, then she was not going to make it easy for him. Willow forgot that the end her rope was tied to his belt. As Gorast jerked Willow back to him there was a strange whistling sound that came from the nearby trees. A loud thunk and a squeal of pain was heard from the orc beside them, an arrow protruding from its forehead, the white feathers fluttering in the breeze. More arrows came from the woods, each one striking a target. The orcs scattered, running for the forest looking for cover from the deadly missiles raining from the sky.

Gorast ran pulling Willow behind him, not stopping until she fell. The impatient growl of the orc was heard as he scooped the fallen witch from the ground and tossed her over his shoulder. Willow screamed in pain as her abused ribs where jostled as Gorast ran for his life.

Reaching up, Gorast swatted Willow on the behind. "Quiet you. Stop yer squalling."

Willow could not stop the sob that escaped her as they raced for the trees, whishing the jarring pace that Gorast had set would end. The lightening and thunder had increased, drawing nearer as they reached the shelter of the forest. Gorast stopped after reaching a small glade, huge mallorn trees circling the open area. He dropped Willow as the rain that had been threatening to fall finally arrived. Pushing her wet soggy hair out of her eyes, Willow watched as the orc conferred with several of the others that had followed them deeper into the forest. She could not hear anything but saw as he pointed in her direction. Since whatever he had planned was probably not in the best interest of his captive. Willow waited until his attention was turned else where and ran for her life as fast as her tired body would carry her.

****

XXXXXXXX

"Haldir? I need a question answered for me," interrupted Elrond. "Why did you not ride out and save Willow? Surely you and your elves saw her before the orcs reached Lothlorien."

"True, my lord," Haldir answered. "Thinking that the orc prisoner was already dead, I saw no reason for wasting the time or effort to do so. It was my decision alone and one that I regretted for a long time...

**__**

XXXXXXXX

The thunder boomed in the far distance, bringing with it a promise of the storm to come. Haldir stood beside his brothers on a branch of one of the massive trees. The rest of his wardens were spread out in the neighboring trees, all alert for a large orc raiding party that was roaming the area.

A almost silent gasp was heard from Rumil as he spotted the orcs. "Brother, look. Do you not see? They carry a captive with them."

"Tis a woman," replied Orophin.

"Aye, the scouts had told me as much." Squinting at the dark forms that approached the woods, Haldir continued. "And by the look of her it is already to late, she is either dead or close to dying. There is nothing to be done for her."

"But Haldir surely you do not mean to leave her with them?" asked one of the younger brothers.

"Yes, I do. It would be futile to waste the effort and resources to retrieve the body of the woman. We will wait until they reach the woods"

"Haldir you can not mean this!" A upset Rumil continued to argue quietly with his older sibling, "Where is your compassion brother?"

"Compassion? Rumil you are not thinking clearly..."

Anything else that might have been said was disrupted by the sound of a bird chirping, a signal from one of the other wardens. Haldir turned his attention to the one who called and did not see his youngest brother slip away.

****

XXXXXXXX

Several hours later Rumil sat in his own tree, still angry with his brother. As he watched the lightening streak across the sky, he pondered his reasoning for getting so angry with Haldir. Deep in his heart he knew his brother was right, rarely had Haldir led him wrong. If it was as Haldir said and she was already dead, then there was nothing he could do for her. His only hope was that the Galadhrim would be able to lie her body to rest as according to the custom of Man. Rumil's meandering thoughts were disturbed by a slight rustle of leaves below him. Peering over the edge of the tree branch, Rumil spied Haldir as he silently made his way up the tree.

"Haldir," Rumil said as he extended his hand to his brother, pulling him the rest of the way upon the branch.

"Suilad, Rumil. It is time. The Uruks have reached the outer edges of the woods and I want you to stand at my side once again. It is time to stop this pack from raiding and killing innocents."

"Brother you know I would stand beside you any time." With that the two brothers made their way to the tree line where the others awaited.

****

XXXXXXXX

An hour later Haldir and his wardens were in the trees along the outer edges of Lothlorien, waiting.

As the orcs drew closer he was able to see the burden one of the larger orcs carried. She had red hair, the color of fire. Or it would have been if it was not so filthy. He could see from his vantage point the numerous bruises and scraps that covered her body, each one speaking of her time spent with the orcs. Haldir was surprised when the woman stirred and vomited down the back of the orc carrying her. Hearing Rumil gasp as the orc dropped her, Haldir turned to look at his brother. Unable to stand the look of accusation in his eyes, Haldir turned from his brother and made ready his bow. Haldir watched as the redheaded woman tried to run away, and was stopped short by the rope tied to the belt of the Uruk-hai. Haldir drew back his bow and released a white feathered arrow as the large creature pulled the much smaller woman back to him. Before his arrow had struck the orc next to them, another arrow had left his bow. The wardens let their arrows fly, each one finding a target, one less orc to cause grief.

The Uruks scattered, trying to find cover from the deadly rain of the Galadhrim Marchwardens. Haldir saw the big orc run, pulling his prisoner behind him. When she stumbled and fell, the orc stopped and tossed the woman over his shoulder, she stopped screaming after he hit her. The orc ran deeper into the woods, with Haldir and several others following high above in the tree canopy, he could feel and hear the disgust of the trees as the orcs ran under their branches. The trees urged them to run faster and stop the foul creatures of Sauron before they could get any deeper into the Golden Woods. Haldir and his company raced on, keeping track of the large orc and his prisoner. The sound of battle could be heard in the distance as the Uruk-hai met up with others from his pack. The orcs continued to run through the woods, stopping only when they reached the glade. The huge mallorn trees formed a tight circle around this particular clearing, making a speedy exit nearly, if not, impossible.

****

The orcs, after running so deep into the Golden Woods, thought themselves safe in this little glade. No sight of those nasty elves anywhere. The deafening thunder overhead did little to mask the sound of their fellow orcs fighting with the elves. Rain started to fall as the orc dropped his passenger on the ground.

Watching as the redheaded woman pushed her wet hair out of her face , a smiling Haldir told his brothers. "They could not have picked a better place to stop."

"Aye," Orophin answered while looking up at the rain filled sky. "The circle of trees will help to prevent their escape."

Haldir felt a cold chill go down his spine as the Black Tongue of Mordor was heard on the wind, the remaining orcs were planning their next move. As the larger orc turned from the council of the others, he pointed at his captive, a dark toothy smile on his face. Whatever was planned for the woman was not good.

"At my signal, open fire."

The sound of wood creaking as the elves drew their arrows was cloaked by the thunder of the angry storm that had blown up over Lothlorien. Flashes of lightening illuminated the glade, lighting up the forms of the Uruks. The red hair of the woman was more noticeable in the flashing light, drawing Haldir's gaze once more to her. He watched as she tensed after the orc had pointed in her direction.

"Come on. Come on. Get out of the way," Rumil whispered to himself. Waiting for the signal from Haldir to attack was one of the hardest things Rumil had to do in his long life. The feeling of guilt was almost too much to bare; he should have rode out anyway and done what he could to free this woman. He did not understand these feelings, for she was one of Man, not an elven kin. This woman gave off the similar feeling of power and magic that the Lady Galadriel does. Maybe that is what drew him to her plight, this familiar feeling of the elven kind. But then again it was probably the fact that she was an innocent in the clutches of these dark creatures. He knew what they were capable of as did the elvish community in Lorien, for the Lord and Lady's own daughter had painfully learned that lesson. She now resided in Valinor in hopes of healing. The time after Elladan and Elrohir had rescued their mother and her subsequent leaving the shores of Arda had been a bleak time in the Golden Woods. The passing of Lady Celebrian was felt as deeply in Lorien as it was in Imladris. Never again would...

Orophin, who poked him in the ribs, brought Rumil out of his wandering thoughts.

"Pay attention brother," hissed Orophin, "before Haldir gives you extended fence duty."

Rumil turned his sight back to the scene below him. Not much had changed, the female was still sitting where the orc had dropped her, still in the line of fire. But that soon changed. Once the attention of the orc was turned elsewhere, the woman climbed to her feet and limped across the glade, making her way slowly towards the trees.

Haldir released his arrow, the signal the others had waited on. White feathered arrows filled the sky as each one found their mark, one less creature of evil to plague Middle Earth. Realizing the danger coming from the trees the orcs moved closer, making it harder for the archers to hit their targets. Haldir, with a barely perceptible gesture, gave the signal and one by one the gray clad wardens dropped from the mallorn trees. Haldir would rather not engage the orcs on the forest floor but the number of orcs in the glade had grown, making it almost impossible to fight from the trees, especially since they had moved closer to the trees. Dropping to the ground Haldir had shouldered his bow and drew his sword, all with a heartbeat. The sound of blades being drawn was heard as the other wardens drew their swords.

****

XXXXXXXX

Willow stopped to rest under the branches of one of the massive trees that populated the forest. Leaning against the gray trunk she tried to catch her breath, injured ribs making it hard for her to breathe. She tried again to do a very easy spell, calling forth a pixie light. Still nothing. This was not looking good. She had only been in this world for hours but it seemed like days, the brutality of the creatures she had fell in with making the time seem longer. Willow did not know if there was a chance of being rescued by the Scoobies or not, for all she knew everyone had perished on the Hellmouth. Soon as she could find a safer place Willow decided she would find the light shrouded figure that sent her here, they never said anything about orcs or the danger she would be in. Or that she would be without her magic, at least then she would have had a way of defending herself.

"Buffy if you are alive, you had better come save me. Don't leave me here." Willow silently pleaded.

Glancing up at the sky, a streak of lightening raced across the night sky, Willow decided to move on, to go deeper in the forest and hopefully to find a safer place to rest. The sound of metal striking metal could be heard in the distance as she went around the tree.

'Hope they beat the living daylights out of the orcs, whoever they are.' Willow though to herself as she went around the tree. Trailing one hand trailing along the trunk, "Good grief. These things are huge."

Her thoughts about the size and age of the tree were brought up short as a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Willow's scream was cut short by the filthy hand that covered her mouth. The creature's fetid breath washed over her when it spoke.

"You was gonna be Gorast's little plaything but now you're gonna be mine. I've 'ad me eye on you. He's busy with those nasty things. Got no time to play."

Spinning her around, he tugged on her shirt, ripping it open. The sight of her creamy white skin seemed to excite the creature even more. Willow screamed and lashed out with her foot, catching the orc in the groin. As he bent over in pain, Willow ran. She did not make it very far when the orc wrap his hand in her hair stopping her flight.

"Yer gonna pay for that little girl."

Yanking her to the ground the orc landed on top of her, the heavy weight making it hard for her to breath. He stuck a large hand down the back of her pants, dirty fingernails clawing at the flesh. Willow could feel her underwear stretch while he ran a hand across her butt. Pulling the hand out he slapped her bottom, before roaming over the rest of her backside. Tears of pain sprung to Willow's eyes from the force of the slap. Flipping her over, the orc straddled her body. Willow could feel evidence of the excitement of the chase digging into her stomach. With one hand he tore at his clothing while trying to get her pants open, his eagerness making him fumble with the unfamiliar button and zipper. Her struggles only infuriated the orc because Willow saw stars when the creature clouted her with his fist. In a daze Willow laid there, waiting for whatever was too come. The creature let out a frustrated growl as he freed his thick member, the head of it weeping with fluid. Unable to remove her pants, the orc howled in irritation and fell on top of her, pulling his knife out with the intention of cutting the rest of her clothing off. Not able to get her clothing off fast enough, his impatience showed as he dropped the knife and started to move against her, a sickening demonstration of what was to come.

Willow hoped this would satisfy him as he jerked against her body in a mockery of the act of love. The heavy member of the creature caused her pain as he ground himself against her, the jeans she wore provided little protection from the bruising force the orc used. Each painful thrust scooted her across the ground, what remains of her shirt had long risen up, exposing her back to the rocks and dirt that littered the forest floor.

She tried to fight him off. Stretching her arm, she reached a branch lying next to her. The orc stopped her movement, almost knocking her senseless. Taking both of her wrists in one large hand, he pulled her arms up over her head, pinning her in place. Willow went to a happy place, trying to block out what was happening to her, as he continued to push against her. Never in all her years on the Hellmouth had she ever felt so violated or degraded, not even Angelus had managed to do this to her. Willow sobbed as the orc painfully squeezed her breast, the large hand covering her. Suddenly he stilled, and Willow could feel a warm sticky fluid wash over her. Groaning in satisfaction the orc reached for his forgotten knife.

Slapping her to get her attention , he raised his knife. "Now we're gonna have fun, bitch."

After flicking the button of her jeans off with his knife, was able to rip the zipper out of her pants. With one hand in her pants, pinching and twisting the sensitive flesh, the orc bit and licked his way up her stomach. Stunned and dazed. Willow never saw or felt the sharp teeth piercing her flesh, breaking open her skin. Stopping at her breasts he was kind of confused by the white lacey contraption. A flash of lightening showed him scratching his head, trying to figure out the best way to remove the scrap of clothing. Sliding the tip of his knife under her bra strap he never saw the one that came up behind him.

A crying Willow widened her eyes as a knife blade came thru the throat of the creature. As the warm thick black blood spilled over her, Willow found her voice and started screaming.


	9. What of the Woman?

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: Hard R;** please pay attention to the warnings**

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

****

Warnings: VIOLENCE; ORC KILLING; MENTION OF ATTEMPTED NON-CON

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Chapter Nine

What of the Woman?

__

Sliding the tip of his knife under her bra strap he never saw the one that came up behind him. A crying Willow widened her eyes as a knife blade came thru the throat of the creature. As the warm thick black blood spilled over her, Willow found her voice and started screaming.

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir, with a barely perceptible gesture, gave the signal and one by one the gray clad wardens dropped from the mallorn trees. Haldir would rather not engage the orcs on the forest floor but the number of orcs in the glade had grown, making it almost impossible to fight from the trees, especially since they had moved closer to the trees. Dropping to the ground Haldir had shouldered his bow and drew his sword, all with in a heartbeat. The sound of blades being drawn was heard as the other wardens drew their swords.

Orophin and Rumil at his side, Haldir charged the ranks of the orcs, leading his elvish force into battle. Haldir searched for the orc that had carried the woman, intent on stopping him from harming her further. Spotting him across the glade, Haldir started to fight his way towards him. Bring up his sword; he blocked a swing from a smaller orc. Haldir spun, blocking another blow from the heavy blade the orc carried. As he came back around, Haldir struck out with his blade, catching the creature in the neck. Falling, the head made a sickening plopping sound as it hit the muddy ground. Without pausing, Haldir had moved on before the head hit the ground, in search of the next target. And it did not take long. The oncoming orc rushed him with his blade swinging. Haldir swung his long handled sword, driving it deep into his chest. Twisting the blade before he pulled it out, Haldir continued across the glade, not stopping to see if the orc fell.

Orophin was having trouble with his orc. Yellow eyes blazing and sharp teeth snapping, this creature would just not die. Darting back and forth Orophin danced a deadly dance with the Uruk-hai. Having suffered numerous cuts and slashes, the creature showed no sign of stopping. Lifting his arm to block another bone jarring blow, the worst thing that could have happened did, he slipped in the mud. The ground that had long given over to a muddy mucky mess caused by the rain made Orophin's feet shoot out from under him, sending him to the ground. Rolling in the mud and coming up on his knees, Orophin reached for his dropped sword, bring it up in time to deflect another attempt by the orc to remove his head from his body. Knocking the elvish blade aside, the irritated orc kicked out his leg and planted his foot in the center of Orophin's chest, sending the Galadhrim sprawling in the mud. Unable to regain his footing, Orophin thought his end was near at hand. The eager look on the orc's face as he reached down and snatched a handful of the silvery-blond hair, exposing Orophin's neck to his blade, showed that the orc thought he had won this match. Intent on slicing open the archer's neck, he was not paying attention to what was going on around him. A knife came whizzing towards the two, hitting the orc on the neck. Orophin fell as the creature did; the hand still wrapped in his hair. Detangling himself from the orc, Orophin looked up to see his brother retrieve his knife.

"Be more careful brother." Rumil told the mud streaked Orophin as he wiped his gore encrusted knife on the pant leg of the dead orc.

"My thanks. I am not ready to make the journey to the Halls of Mandos just yet."

Extending a hand, Rumil helped his brother regain his feet. Rejoining the fight, each brother faced off with his own adversary.

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir still searched for the big orc. Although the ranks of the Uruks had diminished, there were still plenty left to fight. The number of orcs that had made it this far into the Woods astounded Haldir, their force was larger then originally thought of. Slicing the legs out from underneath a charging orc, Haldir stepped around the squealing orc. He tensed when he saw the predicament his younger brother had got himself into. Shouting at Rumil to get his attention, he pointed at Orophin, who was caught by his hair. Rumil who was closer to their brother then he, pulled his knife and sent it sailing into the thick neck of the orc. Seeing that he was out a danger for the moment, Haldir continued his path across the glade.

Lightening still streaked across the sky as the thunderstorm diminished to a light rain. The Uruks and the Galadhrim battled on, irregardless of the weather. With the creature in sight, Haldir strode towards his goal, only to be brought short by a scream. A scream that had sounded like it had been cutoff in mid-stream. It was that red haired woman and she was in the woods. And it sounded like she was not alone.

Gorast had heard the scream too. He turned in the direction it had come from and sniffed the wind. He could smell her, smell her fear. Turning to face the fighting, he saw the tall elf stopped by another orc, for some reason this silver-haired thing had dogged his actions through the glade. Curling his lip in a scary mockery of a smile, Gorast headed into the woods to find his little captive.

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir faced off with an orc carrying a halberd. Using the sharp spike on the end of the axe, the orc was trying his best to skewer the Marchwarden. Howling, the Uruk-hai swung his axe, aiming for Haldir's head. Jumping back as the axe blade came dangerously close to his head, Haldir's hair fluttered in the passing breeze. Blocking another blow from the heavy weapon, Haldir had decided he had enough of this orc. Before Haldir could take another step, an arrow flew by him. Followed by two more, the arrows found their mark. Without a sound the orc dropped his weapon and crashed to the muddy ground. Turning, he searched for where the arrows came from.

Rumil held up his bow and nodded in Haldir's direction.

"Hurray Haldir. Go find the woman."

The path clear before him, Haldir went into the woods.

****

XXXXXXXX

He could hear the orc plowing through the woods, the heavy feet of the creature carrying him farther into the Golden Woods. Haldir took to the trees, this way much faster. Haldir stopped, hearing a sound, he concentrated on what he was hearing. What he heard made him redouble his efforts. He could hear the sound of an orc grunting and growling...in pleasure? The sounds of flesh hitting against another body. The sound of a much smaller person being pushed crossed the ground. The almost silent gasps of pain. Haldir continued his race thru the trees, hoping to reach the clearing before the orc did.

Gorast was angry. He could hear what was going on ahead of him, and it made him mad. How dare another touch what was his? He found her and by all rights she belonged to him. If he wanted too he could share but only after he had grown tired of her. If there was anything left, that was. Crashing into the clearing, Gorast stopped at the sight of that dirty little rat rutting away on his captive. The little sounds of pain she made as he pounded against her smaller body were the sweetest thing he heard. He could feel the blood race to his member, the sight and sound almost too much for him. Fondling himself, he thought of what he was going to do with her. The pain he would cause would make her tears fall like the rain. He had already had a small taste of her fear, and he was eager for more. But first he had to deal with the problem at hand, shaking his head Gorast turned his attention back to the scene before him. Gorast watched as his fellow orc found his release against the still body of the woman below him. A low rumbling growl came from him as he watched the other orc bite his way up the pale stomach of the woman. Gorast had his knife out as the other one stopped and scratched his head, confused about something. That confusion did not last long as Gorast drove his knife deep into the neck of the other, killing him almost instantly.

****

XXXXXXXX

Feeling the warm blood rush over her neck and shoulders, Willow started screaming. Her high pitched screams where cut off when the heavy body of the dead orc fell on top of her. Thick black blood pooled around her shoulders, soaking her hair.

"Get him off! Get him off! Please get him off of me! Help me!" Willow cried as Gorast rolled the dead weight off of her.

Willow felt the bile rising in her throat; the horror of what had happened became too much to bear. Rolling, she came up on her hands and knees and tried to vomit. There was nothing there since she had not eaten since before she arrived here in this strange world and had already emptied the contents of her stomach earlier.

Gorast watched the retching girl with disinterest. Grabbing a handful of her hair, Gorast pulled her to her feet. Willow did not try to get away from him; at this point she no longer cared.

"Kill me and be done with it! Get it over." Willow said with more bravado then she actually felt. Twisting in his grasp, with what little saliva she had left, she spat at the orc.

Gorast raised his fist to strike Willow again. The sound of a sword being drawn behind him stayed his actions. Gorast saw the big elf as he turned to face the source of the noise. He released his prisoner without a second thought and faced off with the elf.

"Release the woman and your death will be quick."

"I don't think so elf." With that Gorast charged.

Willow sat down on the ground once Gorast had released her. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she watched the fight between the two. The sheer brutal force the Uruk-hai used was mind numbing as he drove his opponent across the clearing. It looked like victory was at hand for Gorast when the silver haired being was backed up against one of the large trees. She did not stay and watch. Willow escaped into the woods, hoping to find somewhere to hide. Maybe if the orc had to chase after her again he would make it quick this time, Willow thought as she limped through the woods.

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir had fooled the orc by allowing himself to be pushed across the clearing. The dumb beast grew over confidant during the dance across the forest floor, and now in his excitement he left himself unguarded. He never saw the knife Haldir used. Driving the sharp blade deep into the side of the orc, Haldir pushed Gorast off of him. Bellowing in rage, the orc rushed Haldir, only to be brought up short by the long handled weapon of the Marchwarden. Haldir drove his sword deep into the stomach of the Uruk-hai, wrenching it upwards, slicing thru the soft tissue of the orc's abdomen. When the blade hit bone, Haldir pulled it out of the orc and knocked him to the ground. The creature snarled at him as Haldir stood over him. A downward stroke removed Gorast's head from his body, extinguishing the evil light in his eyes forever.

****

XXXXXXXX

The lightening and thunder had faded away until all that was left was a rumbling sound in the distance as Willow fled through the forest, trying her best to escape from the certain fate she felt awaited her. Even though she had told Gorast to kill her, she was not ready to die just yet. Willow knew that she could not let the orc capture her again because this time she felt he would not stop until she was dead. When she heard the loud bellow from the orc, Willow tripped over her own feet. Her blood soaked hair fell over her face when she landed on her hands and knees. She decided to rest for a moment, the pain she was in was making it hard for her to breathe.

'You must get up.' Willow had a vision of a very beautiful woman, with the bluest eyes, speaking to her. 'You must come to the city. There you will be safe. The Marchwarden will help you find your way.'

'City? What city? I'm in the middle of nowhere.' Pushing her hair from her eyes, Willow got up and continued her flight through the woods. She had only gone a few feet when her abused body finally gave out on her. This time when she went to the ground, she did not get up. Before she slid into unconsciousness Willow had a disturbing thought. 'Geeze the last time I listened to a vision I wound up here.' After that she was blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

****

XXXXXXXX

Haldir was cleaning the gore off of his blade as Rumil and Orophin dropped down from the trees behind him.

"What took you so long?" He asked his brothers.

"Someone left us with a mess to clean up." Replied Orophin.

"He has meet the same end as his company," Rumil said, nudging the severed head with the toe of his boot.

"What of the woman?" Asked Orophin, as the head rolled over and the frozen snarl of the dead orc came into view.

"She ran off into the woods. She could not have gotten very far. She was moving fairly slow."

"Shall we go find her then brother? Whatever orcs are left are being hunted down and destroyed by the rest of the archers." Said Rumil as he wiped the toe of his boot in the wet grass.

"It is good," Haldir replied as he resheathed his sword, " That not one of those foul servants of Sauron shall escape from Lothlorien." He headed towards the towering trees beyond the clearing to begin the search. Turning he looked at his brothers.

"Come, we have a woman to find and between the three of us it should not take long."

****


	10. Somewhere Safe

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: R;** please pay attention to the warnings**

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

****

Warnings: MENTION OF ATTEMPTED NON-CON

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Ten

Somewhere Safe

**__**

XXXXXXXX

The trees whispered amongst themselves, uneasy at what was happening in their woods. The evil ones had penetrated deep into the forest. The trees did not like them for the orcs brought fire and axes with them and had no problem using either one on the mallorn trees. But this time they brought someone else with them. There was a stranger in the forest and they were not Elvish or orc but one of Man. And they were injured and needed help. The mallorn trees told this tale to the Elves searching under their branches, urging them on.

Haldir listening to the forest soon found the red haired woman. She lay on her side with her back facing him, dirty long hair spread out behind her. The edge of her shirt had risen up showing the scrapes and red marks that marred her pale skin. Rumil and Orophin were a few paces behind Haldir as he reached the woman.

He knelt down beside her as his brothers arrived. Turning her over, a low moaned came from her parted lips.

"Sweet Elbereth, what have they done to you?" escaped from Rumil's lips as his brother turned the small woman over. The bite marks on her exposed skin drew his attention, the sight sickened him. "Brother she needs a healer."

"I know," replied Haldir as he straightened her clothing before picking her up. "But I would rather not travel through the woods with a wounded woman with the possibility of orcs still running free. Tomorrow will be soon enough. I am taking her to the watchtower by the stream." Settling her in his arms he strode towards the small stream that was near by.

The mallorn trees swayed gently in the breeze, letting it be known that the ancient ones had found the child of Man.

****

XXXXXXXX

The first thing Willow was aware of as she returned from the land of the unconsciousness was that she felt like she was floating...and someone was carrying her? She cracked open one eye and quickly shut it. 'Okay, I go from tall, dark and ugly to tall, glowy, and...pointy ears?' Why did she hurt? Then it came rushing back to her like a tidal wave. The fear. The pain. The humiliation. Willow did not know if this person had the same thing planned for her as Gorast did, but she was determined not to stick around and find out.

The first hint that Haldir had of the woman being awake was when she began to weakly struggle in his arms. Looking down, a pair of green eyes stared up at him, green eyes surrounded by bruises. His anger and disgust with the orcs caused him to tightened his grip on the woman. She let out a small whimper at the feel of his arms tightening around her.

"Peace my lady. I mean no harm to you." Haldir reassured the woman in his arms.

"Willow." She whispered. "My name is Willow."

"Suilad, Willow. I am Haldir."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe."

The first sign of kindness since she arrived in this awful place made tears spring to her eyes. Finally she might be safe, Willow thought to herself as the tall one carried her through the forest. The tears turned into heart-wrenching sobs as they continued their journey.

He did not know what to do. Haldir was never any use around crying females; they always made him feel uneasy and useless. He would almost always wind up barking at them like they was a new warden and that only made the tears increase. Haldir would stomp away, leaving a sobbing female standing there with a puzzled expression on her face while she tried to figure out what she had done to incur the wrath of the Marchwarden. Many a sobbing she-elf had learned the hard way to stay away from Haldir until they got their emotions under control.

Haldir felt that she would rest easier if she were sleeping therefore saving him from having to 'take care of a crying female'. Stopping, he set her on her feet and lowered a hand to help with the sleep spell. She raised her hand to block his movement and gasped in pain as she shifted on her twisted ankle.

"I hate this place. What are you doing?" Willow asked, the words rushing out as she tried to regain her balance.

Haldir just raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Tis only to help you to sleep while we travel to our destination. To rest easier."

"That's all? Sleep only?"

"Aye, my lady. It will make it easier for you."

'And me.' Haldir thought to himself

"Willow, my name is Willow." At the nod of acceptance from her companion she continued. "You promise to wake me when we get there?"

Again Haldir nodded.

"Alright but only till we get there."

Haldir lowered his hand and covered her eyes. Low murmuring accompanied by the warmth coming from his hand helped to nudge Willow into a sleep. It did not take much to put her under; the abuse she had suffered at the hands of the orcs had pushed an already exhausted body beyond its limits.

Haldir swung her relaxing form up into his arms and continued to the watchtower. A whisper so low that he almost did not hear it came from the woman in his arms.

"What are you? Why are...," yawn, " your ears are pointed?"

"I am an Elf, my lady. That is the reason my ears are 'pointed'."

A quiet snore was the only response.

****

XXXXXXXX

Orophin and Rumil had gone ahead to ready everything for their arrival. Orophin had taken material from the talan and started a warm fire by the stream. Rumil made ready a sleeping pallet for the woman. There were always supplies on hand at the talan for use of the next Elf that was assigned there. But at this moment the watchtower was not being used, most of the Galadhrim force having been re-assigned to another part of the woods; as the orcish forces had not been very prevalent in this area for sometime.

"Orophin, did you see her stomach? He used his teeth on her."

"I know brother. I saw it too."

"What terror the lady must have gone through at the hands of those foul creatures."

"Willow. Her name is Willow." Haldir said as he stepped from the shadows. "We need to bathe her before seeing to her wounds."

"Willow?" Orophin asked.

"Aye, Willow. She awoke on the way here."

Lying her on one of the blankets, Haldir sat back on his heels and stared at Willow for a minute, his lips tightening into a frown. Her clothing was beyond repair since it was covered in blood, both hers and that of the orc.

"Orophin find something to dress her in. Her clothing will have to be burned when I am finished with her."

Orophin went and looked for something to put on Willow. Pulling out a extra tunic from Rumil's pack he shook it out to remove any wrinkles. He figured with Rumil being the smallest of the three his tunic would fit her better. Even as the shorter of the three, Rumil would still tower over the woman if she stood upright.

Handing his brother the gray cloth. "Here, Haldir. I found one of Rumil's tunics, it should be a better fit."

Haldir only nodded his thanks. Staring at the blacked hair of the young woman, Haldir fanned it around her head to keep it out of the way. Her face was painful testimonial to all the time she spent in the company of the orcs. Dried blood was crusted around her nose and dark colored bruises covered almost every inch of her face. But the worst ones were in the shape of a large hand. Like the one on her neck. Lightly running his fingers over the ugly mark, each finger of the hand was clearly defined in startling detail. Haldir wondered at the pain this must have caused such a delicate looking woman.

He sat her up to pull her shirt off of her, there were more hand shaped bruises on each of her arms. It looked like she had been forcibly dragged wherever she went. Sliding the shirt off her arms, he laid her back down, careful of the tender flesh of her back.

"Rumil get me a blanket to cover her with."

Sitting aside the blanket, Haldir took out his knife. Sliding the tip of it underneath her bra, he cut the lacy contraption off of her. Haldir noticed another hand shaped bruise on her breast before he lowered the blanket over her chest. He tried to ignore the boot shaped mark on her side. Exactly the size of an orc foot, the bruising radiated away from it, covering most of her abdomen and wrapping around to her back. Gingerly he felt her ribs and could feel the bone under his hand move. He did not think they were broken; more then likely just cracked.

The numerous bite marks that trailed up and down her stomach all looked nasty. Some where shallow, while others went much deeper, each clearly showing a set of teeth. All were red and inflamed, no doubt infected. Orcs were filthy creatures. In battle they often covered their weapons in a very potent poison that killed in a matter of hours. They lived in the worst conditions and the mud and muck of their living arrangements usually made their teeth and fingernails just as a deadly weapon as their swords. One never knew if or when the infection might set in, sometimes luck would be on their side and sometimes not. Haldir had known many a Ranger that had succumbed to the aftereffects of being on the receiving end of a orc bite. Orophin, his own brother, had at one time been very ill after being scratched by one of those creatures. Thankfully he was not one of Man, a weaker race, for if it had not been for him being a Elf, Orophin would probably now be in the Halls of Mandos awaiting rebirth.

Fingering the strange material of her pants, Haldir tried to figure the best way to remove them. A button had at one time closed the stiff material, but it was long gone. He ran a finger over the broken metal teeth of the clasps on her pants. He wished he had not. His finger came away sticky, leaving no doubt in his mind as to what it was.

"Yrch! Pin thoer!"

Wiping his finger on the grass, Haldir looked up at his brothers, the disgust clear on his face. He truly hoped that this was the extent of the orc's trespass against Willow.

"Did he...?" was asked by a concerned Rumil.

"Rape her? Nay, I believe not brother. I do not think he had time to finish what he started." Haldir replied

Rumil nodded his head in agreement, hoping that Haldir was correct. He was not sure about the race of Man but an Elf that had been raped would not be long among the living. Their grief would overcome them and the will to live would flee and the Elf would fade.

Haldir rolled Willow over and tugged on the back of the strange trousers before rolling her back over and doing the same with the front. He slid them down over her hips, revealing a white lacy undergarment with small bunches of flowers dotting the garment. A low ragged moan escaped from Willow's lips as she felt the cool evening breeze on her flesh, goose bumps dancing across her skin.

Rumil tugged off her shoes and socks, careful of her swollen ankle. Her ankle was nothing but a nasty bruise. Black in color and twice the normal size, he felt carefully, checking for any broken bones. Satisfied that nothing was broken, he gently lowered her foot back down to the blanket.

"Rumil help with her leggings. I want to get her in the water before the sleep spell wears off."

"Sleep spell? What did you do Haldir?"

"She was crying after she woke."

"Crying? Enough said." Rumil could not but help to laugh as he answered Haldir, knowing his brother's intolerance with crying females.

"Very funny. Are you finished?"

Wiping the mirthful expression off of his face, Rumil helped Haldir to finish pulling off her pants.

"This is a strange material. I wonder what it is." Rumil said as he fingered the denim.

"I care not brother. Burn them along with the rest of her clothing." Haldir took his knife and cut the undergarment off of her, exposing the cinnamon colored hair of her pubic area. He was surprised at the amount of hair on the woman's body, having never been this intimate with a daughter of Man. A she-elfs body was almost completely hairless, smooth to the touch. Rumil went to the fire and tossed in the soiled garments, watching as they burned. He turned as Haldir covered Willow completely up with the blanket.

Haldir straightend before he picked Willow off of the ground. He carried her to the small stream that flowed by the watchtower, happily bubbling as it flowed through the forest. He handed Willow off to Orophin before he stripped off his outer gray tunic that was followed quickly by the black under tunic. After he had stripped down to his leggings, Haldir pulled off his boots and sat them aside. Taking Willow from Orophin, he walked out into the deep running stream. The cold water came up to his chest as he shifted Willow to one arm and caught the soap and cloth his brother threw at him.

Rumil joined him in the water after stripping down to his leggings. His long silvery blond hair floated in the water behind him as he walked out to Haldir. Reaching his older brother, he supported Willow's head as she floated in the water, keeping her head above the water. Haldir lathered up the cloth and ran it over her face. There was very little pale skin visible before he washed the dirt and blood off. After her face was rinsed the bruises stood out more in the moonlight.

"Filthy creatures! I would like to find them and kill them again!" Rumil exclaimed.

"Peace Rumil. You are no help to me or to her like that."

"But Haldir..."

"I know the anger you feel. I feel the same but towards myself. If I had listened to you when you wanted to ride out after her maybe some of this could have been prevented."

"Haldir you could not have known. I know that now."

The two worked in silence as they washed the dirt and filth from her body and hair. Haldir took Willow from Rumil and held her close to his body so Rumil could wash her back. He could feel the heat radiating off her body as Rumil cleaned the small scrapes on her back.

"Haldir lift her a little higher."

Haldir complied, lifting her out of the water, exposing her backside to his brother. At Rumil's indrawn breath, he ask what was wrong.

"Fingernail marks. Some of them look deep."

Haldir craned his head to get a better look at Willow's hindquarters. Half moon marks were sprinkled across the skin of her bottom. These too looked inflamed and sore. Haldir could not miss the large hand-shaped bruise that stretched across both buttocks.

"Finish up. We need to get her out of the water before she gets too cold."

Rumil took Willow from his brother and stretched her out in the water again holding her head above the water as Haldir continued to bath her. He started to sing a lullaby that his naneth used to sing when he was a small elfling. The quiet melody floated across the water, speaking of a more simpler and peaceful time. His voice broke when Haldir had reached the woman's most private area.

Bruising ranged up and down both of her legs, a testament to the force the orc had used on Willow. The skin was red and angry looking between her legs, reaching all the way up to her pubic area. He shuddered when he saw the painful bruising she suffered to her woman's mound.

"Continue singing." Haldir told his youngest brother, hoping to take his mind off of what he saw.

Rumil continued to sing as Haldir finished with Willow. He followed his brother out of the water and back up onto the bank. Taking a blanket from Orophin, Rumil wrapped it around the shivering woman. Haldir sat on a log near the fire, drying Willow off. He pulled the blanket from her and reached for the jar of healing salve at his feet. Dipping his fingers in the sticky, pungent ointment, Haldir spread it over her numerous cuts and scrapes, paying close attention to the bite marks on her stomach.

Taking a strip of cloth from one of his kinsman, Haldir wrapped her ribs, in case the ribs were broken. He laid one hand over the area and muttered a few words, sending a healing energy to the area. He did the same with her swollen ankle. Haldir did not have the healing ability of a true healer but he could do well enough for small battlefield injuries. Placing a hand over the juncture of her thighs, he sent more healing energy to her body, hoping that the bruises will cause her less pain when she wakes. He covered her with Rumil's tunic and laid her shivering form down in the soft nest of blankets by the fire. Haldir changed into dry leggings and a clean tunic before lying down beside her, intent on holding her until a little warmth seeped back into her cold body. He never intended to fall asleep with her but between the pervious battle and all of the energy he expended while he used the healing spell had drained him.

Rumil and Orophin moved off when they saw their brothers eyes get glassy as he slipped into reverie, dreaming of a red headed woman.

****

XXXXXXXX

The sky had warmed to a rosy color when something woke Haldir from his Elven sleep. The woman at his side was gone. He raised his head, searching for her. Rumil and Orophin were nowhere in sight, having gone up to the trees to guard the two as they slept. He spotted the redhead limping towards the stream.

"Where are you going?" Haldir asked as he came up behind her.

She gave a startle squeak before she turned. Willow turned to fast and lost her balance, falling towards the ground once more. This time someone caught her before she could bounce across the ground.

Haldir looked down at the woman he held in his arms. The rising sun reflected off of the tears caught in her eyelashes, creating small rainbows of light. He rolled his eyes and asked again where she was going.

"To the water. I need to wash."

"You were bathed last night."

"I can still feel him crawling on my skin. Please help me." the last few words came out in a broken whisper as Willow started to cry.

"Shh, Willow." He picked the crying woman up and headed towards the water. "All will be well."

The morning sounds of the forest was the only sounds heard as Haldir helped Willow to bath for a second time.

****

XXXXXXXX

****

A/N:

Pin thoer-Abominable ones

naneth-mother


	11. Cabor

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

****

Warnings: Dropping an Elf from a tree

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

Chapter Eleven: Cabor

Stormy gray-eyes stared out the window of the talan. Lost in thought, he did not see the vista that was open before him. Elrond did not see the mallorn trees gently swaying in the wind or the sun filled pathways of Lothlorien. He barely heard Celeborn speaking with the twins, their voices a low mummer in the distance. Instead his thoughts rested on another, the wife of the Marchwarden. Willow. The trials she had gone through were difficult for him to wrap his ancient mind around. To have spent so much time in the foul company of the Orcs and still have the desire to continue living was incomprehensible. His own beloved had sailed across the sea to escape from her memories of the time she had spent with the Orcs. Celebrian had lasted only a year after her rescue, that dark day forever leaving a stain upon her soul.

"Adar?"

"Yes, my iôn," Elrond replied as he turned to face Elladan.

"What troubles you? Where do your thoughts rest?"

"I was thinking of Willow."

Elladan smiled before answering his father. "She is rather amazing, is she not?"

"I think she is," was the reply. It did not come from the Imladris lord but from the Marchwarden. Haldir had just stepped through the doorway of the bedchamber after seeing to his wife.

"How is she?" Asked the Lord of Lothlorien.

"The memories were too much for her. I sent her to sleep. She should sleep for rest of the afternoon." Haldir had known this would happen, it did every time she spoke of her arrival. It has been nearly seventy years but the memory was still strong, regardless of what Willow might say. But she was strong and with time the memory would fade.

They were going to be parents. The very thought frightened him to no end. The darkness that was settling over Arda was not the most desirable condition in which to bring forth a new life. It took a year from the time of begetting to the time of birth for the Eldar but with Willow's human heritage the time span might be less. Haldir was sure he could speak to Lord Elrond on this matter. As a Peredhil, and a father of children of mixed blood, surely he could shed some light on the matter.

The only problem Haldir was having was, that during the time Willow carried his elfling he would have to spend less time at the fences. During a pregnancy both parents nourished the fea of the unborn and to be sundered from each other would deprive the unborn the support of each parent. He was going to have to talk to Lord Celeborn about this, hopefully between the two of them they could come up with a suitable replacement. But not right at this moment. There was still plenty to tell of the tale they had begun this morning.

"My lords, if you will join me on the terrace, I will continue with the tale. This way we do not disturb Willow's slumber."

Following Haldir to the terrace, the Elven lords found seats and waited for Haldir to pick-up where the narrative had been left off.

"She required assistance to bathe for a second time..."

**__**

XXXXXXXX

Although he had rolled his eyes at the young woman, Haldir still helped her to bathe for a second time. After once again stripping down to his leggings, Haldir walked out into cold flowing stream with Willow in his arms. This time was different, she was awake.

Sitting her down, Haldir looked over her head at the shore, eyes focusing on anything but the woman before him. A small gasp of surprise escaped her lips at the coldness of the water. A faint flush colored her skin as she was naked before him.

"Could you please turn around?" was the almost silent question asked of him.

Nodding his head, Haldir turned and faced the other bank of the stream. He knew that Rumil and Orophin guarded the shore he had stepped from. His brothers would not allow anything to come within range of himself and the redheaded woman that was in his charge. He just hoped his brothers behaved and did not gaze upon the bathing woman.

He listened to the quiet sounds she made as she tried to wash the memory from her body. After spending several minutes listening to the sound of her teeth chattering , Haldir turned.

"I think it is time we returned to...," his words were cut off as he beheld her gaze.

She was crying again. Haldir muttered a small prayer under his breath, praying for patience to deal with the weeping woman.

"Come. You are finished." Haldir took her arm and guided her back to the shore. Then the strangest thing happened.

A small cabor swam up to Willow. Her eyes went wide with fright

"What is the matter with you?" a confused Haldir asked.

Stuttering, Willow had difficulty getting her words out.

"Frroogg. Fffrrroogg. Frog! Get it away from me. Get it away!" she ended with a scream, backpedaling as fast as she could.

He pulled her coughing and sputtering form from the water after she went under from slipping on a moss covered rock. The little green colored frog swam off, unknowing and uncaring of the chaos he had caused.

"Look. See, it is already gone." Haldir told the trembling woman. He swept Willow up into his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the shore.

"I hate frogs," she said after he had stood her on her feet. "It's not enough that I had the misfortune of meeting those smelly, evil things, but there are frogs. I couldn't have landed somewhere with out frogs..."

Haldir stopped Willow by placing a hand over her mouth. "It is gone. Do not worry over one small harmless frog."

"You don't understand," Willow said as she jerked her head aside, dislodging his hand. "They are just creepy."

"Creepy? That is a word I am not familiar with."

"Creepy. Icky. They are icky with their slimy little bodies and big ol' eyes. And that tongue! Who knows what kind of evil a frog can think up! You know, they're just plain creepy!"

Silently Haldir was pleased, for this was the most spirit she had shown since being rescued. But at this moment he needed her to get dressed. Standing there shivering, Willow's lips had started to turn blue from the time spent in the cold water.

Willow hugged her arms across her body in a vain attempt to stay warm when Haldir handed her the gray tunic she had worn earlier. It was then that she remembered she was naked in front of this stranger. Blushing, Willow snatched the tunic from his hands and turned to put it on. She looked over her shoulder at the tall being and raised and eyebrow. Haldir turned, allowing her some privacy.

She was having trouble pulling the garment over her wet body. Her head was stuck. Willow was almost to the point of asking for help when without warning the tunic seemed to glide effortlessly over her body. The gray cloth fell past her knees. 'Great goggley moggley, these guys are tall,' she thought to herself while rolling the sleeves over her hands. A feeling of being watched made her raise her head. There. Something was in the trees. But what? Closing her eyes, she reached out with her magic, in an attempt to discover whatever was spying on her...it worked! Kind of worked. Her eyes snapped open. Willow stared at the surrounding forest, she knew something was there but what she did not know.

Haldir had listened to her struggles while she dressed but now she was quiet. Almost too quiet. He turned, intending on offering his assistance, but it was unneeded. His brother's tunic fell well past her knees, the sleeves covering her hands. She was staring at the woods, her gaze focused on something he could not see.

"What is it? What do you see?"

"There is something there. We are not alone."

That statement did not concern him but when Willow looked over her shoulder at her him, he was startled. The woman's eyes had gone completely white, not one sign of their original color was present. She cocked her head, and the tips of her red hair slowly bled to black.

****

XXXXXXXX

Orophin had been watching over his brother and the woman they had rescued. He had shaken his head at her reaction to the small cabor. Such a small thing to cause a big reaction. But sometimes ones fears were not all that reasonable. After Haldir had moved her back to the shore, he had averted his gaze, but not before he saw a small amount of her exposed skin. Even from his distance he could see the angry looking bruises that gave her body such a colorful hue.

He started to climb down from his perch while the woman was dressing. Moving from branch to branch, Orophin intended to make his presence know to Haldir. He must not have been as silent as he thought, for when she had redressed in Rumil's tunic, her head snapped up. The vision before him was one that made him worry for his brother. Her hair was slowly turning from its red shade to one of black. And her eyes. Sweet Eru, her eyes were white.

****

XXXXXXXX

"Willow, what is it?"

"There is something moving in the trees. I can feel them."

"It probably nothing more then one of my..."

The rest of his answer was cut off when she murmured words in a language he did not understand. A white light streamed from her hands towards the tree.

"Ai!" Was heard, followed quickly by the sound of a body dropping the last few feet from the mallorn tree.

"Brothers," Haldir said as he finished his sentence.

"Whoops, my bad." Willow said as her hair and eyes faded back to normal.

Haldir would not think about the light that shot from her hands, right now he was concerned for his younger sibling. He stalked across the forest floor to where his brother had fallen with Willow following behind him the best she could.

They stood over the downed Galadhrim, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Orophin cracked open one eye and groaned.

"Ai, my head. What happened?"

"That would be me." Willow waved to Haldir's brother.

"You?"

"Me."

Haldir cleared his throat, to gain their attention.

"Willow meet my brother, Orophin. Orophin meet Willow."

**XXXXXXXX**

A/N: Thanks to everyone that has waited patiently for this chapter (I hope it was worth it). I apologize for the length of time it took to update. But sometimes things get a little crazy and it's hard to sit down for any length of time in front of the computer.

AdarFather

IônSon

PeredhilHalf-elven

Feaspirit

CaborFrog

From LACE (The Laws and Customs of the Eldar): The fea, though unbegotten, draws nourishment from the parents before the birth of the child: directly from the fea of the mother while she bears and nourishes the hrondo (bodily form), and mediately but equally from the father, whose fea is bound in union with the mother's and supports it. To be separated during this time would deprive the child of some part of its fathering.


	12. Enjoy The Peace While You Can

HANDS

Author: coulduseprozac or simon22cat depending on my mood

Rating: R

Genre: Crossover BtVS/LoTR; Het Romance

Pairing: Willow/Haldir

****

Warnings: Some Hanky Panky

Summary: Someone has wandering hands

Time: BtVS: after season 7; LoTR: The Third Age roughly 200 years after the capture of Celebrian making it about 300 years before the Ring War

Feed Back: Always welcomed

Spoilers: Season 7 BtVS

Disclaimer: All things from the BtVS belong to the Joss Whedon dynasty. All things from LoTR belong to the great J. R. R. Tolkien. No profit is made from this venture. I own nothing except any OC's that might result of this. Most of this was written in the bathtub. So if it's a little soggy, my bad.

Beta: Wasn't that one of those little bitty VCR type things from the 80's?

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Twelve: Enjoy The Peace While You Can

__

The sound of tree limbs breaking was a startling sound in the stillness of the woods. Rumil's head shot up at that sound. He cocked his head in the direction it had came from, and left his tree branch to investigate. Traveling through the canopy of the mallorn trees, he came upon a curious sight. Orophin was on the ground, and Haldir and the redheaded woman stood over him. _Both were having trouble not laughing at the misfortune of the prone Elf._

"Ah, I see our brother is still as graceful as ever." Rumil remarked as he dropped from the tree limb.

"Mibo orch!" Shot off Orophin as Haldir helped him to his feet.

"Really brother, that is no way to speak in front of a guest." Rumil replied motioning to Willow.

The guest in question looked tired. Whatever powers she had called upon to knock Orophin from the tree had drained her. Even in her weakened state Willow was pleased to know that her magical powers had not deserted her. There was hope after all. Hope that her powers would return fully and maybe she could attempt to see who or what had sent her here. But right now the exhaustion that had been on the edge of her perception was making its self-known. Willow, in an attempt to steady herself, reached out and grasped the strong forearm of the Elf beside her. 'Hmm, nice arms,' she thought before unconsciousness stole over her.

Haldir was surprised when Willow reached out and grasped his arm. He turned to her with a question on his lips. Before he could ask her what was wrong, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Haldir swept her into his arms and returned to their makeshift camp of the night before, leaving his brothers to follow at their own pace. Haldir gently laid the woman down on the soft pallet of blankets. After straightening her limbs he rechecked her injuries. The bruising had subsided somewhat. The ugly marks were a livid reminder of his failing to come to her aid sooner. The Orcs were thrice damned and slaughtered once again as he thought of the state they had found her in. For one so small and apparently helpless to have survived so long in the company of Orcs was a testament to her strength. But she was not so helpless. The startling power she showed at knocking his brother from the tree had been a surprise. And to see her eyes and hair change color was not a thing he had ever witnessed before. Even the Lady of the Wood or Mithrandir was not capable of such a feat. This was a matter that he must discuss with the Lord and the Lady upon his return to the city. He did not want to bring an unknown threat to the city, especially if this woman was a user of the darker magics. In these darkening times the Galadhrim could not afford to worry about a threat from within as well as from without.

"Is she well?", asked a concerned Rumil.

"Aye. I think she is merely exhausted."

Willow moaned at the sound of their voices, gaining the attention of the Wardens. Haldir watched as her eyelids fluttered before they opened.

"On the ground again?"

"You fainted."

"Go me." She replied weakly.

Haldir rolled his eyes and extended his hand, pulling her to her feet. Willow winced as she rested her weight on her sprained ankle. Her pains had diminished somewhat but they were still there.

"Are you capable of walking?" Asked the Marchwarden.

"I don't know." Willow replied as she ran a hand down the front of her borrowed shirt, smoothing out a wrinkle in the gray fabric.

Testing her weight, Willow took two steps and wavered as her ankle buckled under her.

"I guess that means no." She answered as Haldir helped her to a fallen log.

"Rest here until it is time to leave."

Willow watched as the three brothers cleared the campsite. They were careful to leave nothing behind, ensuring that their passing was not noticeable. The one called Rumil gathered up the blankets and disappeared up a tree. One moment he was there and the next it seemed as if he was invisible. She watched for a few moments, waiting to see if he would reappear.

"Haldir?"

"Yes." He turned to look at her.

"Where did he go?"

Before Haldir could answer, the blond dropped from the tree behind her, landing silently on his feet with the feline grace of a cat. With a quick grin and a jaunty wave, the archer rejoined his brothers. Once the forest floor had been cleaned of any signs of their campsite, Haldir approached Willow. Sweeping her into his arms, the small group headed deeper into the forest.

****

XXXXXXXX

They had been walking for several hours when Willow asked the question.

"Where am I?"

"Where are you?"

"Yes, this place, what is it called?"

Haldir looked down at the woman in his arms before answering.

"Arda. Middle Earth."

"Middle Earth. And where are you taking me?"

"To the city, Caras Galadhon. The heart of Elvendom on earth, the home of Galadriel, the Lady of Light, and Lord Celeborn, the Wise."

Willow raised an eyebrow over that little tidbit of information. 'Elvendom? Surely that doesn't mean that there are Elves,' she thought to herself.

Taking the bait, Willow asked her question.

"Elvendom? Does that mean you are an Elf?"

"Yes, my lady. We are Elves," gesturing to his brothers. "We are The First Born."

After several more of her questions, Haldir gave up and launched into the history and lore of Middle Earth. Mesmerized by the silky baritone of his voice, she fell asleep somewhere around the Last Alliance. Haldir was not aware he had lost his audience until a soft snore came from Willow. Orophin and Rumil fell in step beside him.

"See, Orophin? Even she finds our brother tiresome."

Haldir just scowled at his brothers. The only thing that was preventing retaliation in any form was the sleeping woman he carried in his arms.

****

XXXXXXXX

A light feathery touch was what woke Willow. Opening her eyes, the face of Orophin came into view. Long silvery-blond hair had drifted down over her face, the ends tickling her nose. A slight evening breeze had caused his long hair to drift over her face. She frowned for a moment trying to remember when she had been passed off to Orophin.

"Can you put me down?"

Setting her on her feet, the tall Elf placed a steadying hand on her arm.

"Where is Haldir?"

"He has gone ahead with Rumil, to make certain the path is clear."

"Oh," was her only answer as she limped towards the bushes.

"My lady...?" Orophin trailed after her.

Turning, Willow gazed at the archer. "There are some needs that a girl must do Orophin."

It took a second for him to understand what she meant. When the realization of what she was saying hit him; he had the good grace to flush before he turned, allowing her some privacy. After seeing to her needs, Willow stepped back into the clearing. Haldir and Rumil had returned and the three brothers were discussing their next move.

"We can push on and be in the city before the morning sun rises again."

"If we were traveling alone. But as it is we have a injured female with us and rain is coming." As if to emphasize Haldir's statement, a loud clap of thunder rang in the distance.

"There is a watchtower a mile or two up the path. We could stop there for the night." Suggested Rumil.

"Whatever you decide, let's do it before the rain comes."

The three brothers turned at the sound of Willow' voice. All three were surprised that she understood them for they had been talking in their native tongue. They had been careful to speak in the Common Tongue whenever they had spoke to her but it now seemed unnecessary.

"You understand what was said?" Haldir asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

****

XXXXXXXX

The sound of a throat clearing interrupted the story. Standing on the landing below their terrace was Tolorn, a member of the Lady's guard. Placing a hand over his heart, he bowed his head before speaking.

"My lords, the Lady requests the presence of her family at the diner table."

Elrond was surprised that it had become that late. He along with the others had been caught up in the story. He was most intrigued that a woman from another world was able to not only understand Elvish but also the Black Speech of Mordor. Elrond mentally shuddered thinking of the dark language. Shaking off the feeling of dread that the thought brought, he made his good-bye to the Marchwarden and followed his sons down the winding pathway.

Celeborn clapped Haldir on the shoulder before leaving.

"Go to her Haldir. She will need your strength for the next several months. Enjoy the peace while you can."

Departing with his last piece of advice, Celeborn followed the Half-Elven family to down to the lower levels of the city.

Haldir went to check on his wife. Closing the door to the bedchamber, he locked it behind him. One never knew when one's nosey brothers might decide to pay visit. During the afternoon Willow had kicked the covers off of the bed. She lay on her back, her red hair cascading over the pillow like a fiery waterfall. He watched for a few moments as slept. He knelt beside the bed, running a hand over the smooth plane of her stomach. He put his ear on her belly, a belly that would soon swell with his growing child. Listening for the sounds of life that grew in there, he thought of the changes that would soon effect both of their lives.

Willow was aware of her husband as soon as he had stepped through the doorway. She ran her hand over her husband's silvery hair.

"Nauthannon i avo 'wannathar ge."

Haldir chuckled at the softly spoken words. Rising his head, he kissed her nose.

"Me nether. But I fear they might be back later."

"Well then we had best make the most of the time given us."

Haldir shed his clothes and slipped into bed next to Willow. She rose up and straddled his hips. Bending, she ran her tongue over his flat nipple. Haldir groaned at the feel of her hot tongue against his skin. Nipping and licking, she moved down his stomach, stopping to run her tongue over his navel. Haldir put his hands on her hair, stopping her. She raised her head, her eyes glazed over.

"Stop my love."

She merely lifted an eyebrow. Haldir pulled her up his chest. Kissing her, he rolled and switched their positions.

Pulling her under him, Haldir trailed a line of hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck, stopping where the shoulder meets the neck, nipping at the tender flesh. Willow moaned as her husband proceeded to give her a love mark, Willow had long ago explained the meaning of the word 'hickey' to him. Willow sighed as he slid into her.

**__**

XXXXXXXX

Rumil and Orophin knocked on the door of their brother's home.

"They may not be home." Said Rumil as he raised his fist to knock again.

Orophin caught his hand before it connected with the doorway.

"No, they are there."

"Well, why are they not answering the door?"

"Rumil, listen."

Rumil listened, hearing the sounds coming from within. He grinned as he realized what he was hearing.

"Maybe we should return later to offer our congratulations. And not a word on what we heard or Willow will kill us." Warned Orophin.

"Always at it. No wonder they are expecting. Probably a good thing she is already pregnant..." was the statement Rumil made as his brother dragged him down the pathway.

_ ****_

XXXXXXXX

A/N:

Mibo orch! /Go kiss an orc!

Mithrandir / The Elvish name of Gandalf, The 'Grey Pilgrim'

The Last Alliance / The league made at the end of the Second Age between the Elves and Men in an attempt to defeat Sauron.

Nauthannon i avo 'wannathar ge. / I thought they would never leave.


End file.
